


Detective Vance and the Diamond Thief

by iiTrashy



Category: DT - Fandom, DTATDT, Detective Vance
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst?, BxG, Comfort, Crossdressing, Croy, Croy Miller - Freeform, Croy/Leo - Freeform, CroyxLeo, Croy’s a bottom lmao, Crying, DVATDT, Deception, Detective, Detective Vance - Freeform, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Falling In Love, Feels, Fiction, Fighting, Fights, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel/Laurel - Freeform, GabrielxLaurel, Gay, I don’t even know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ+ Themes, Leo FUCKING CRIES once, MMMAAAAAYYYBEEEE a major character death I haven’t decided, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Nightmares, Poison, Random - Freeform, Relationship(s), Rivals, Romance, SEXUAL TENSION IS A BITCH, Search, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slueth, Stop reading the tags dammit, Trauma, Unrequited Love, bxb - Freeform, cannon gay character, iiTrashy, implied depression, its slow at first but I promise the small details will matter later, lgbtq+, pg13, pg14, puzzle, some real mind fuckery magic from ya boi, torture???, villain, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiTrashy/pseuds/iiTrashy
Summary: When Detective Leo Vance receives a call from a wealthy aristocrat requesting him to keep an eye on a very rare diamond, the showpiece of his party, Vance happily obliges; However, his world is quickly turned upside down and he's thrown into his hardest mystery yet. At every twist and turn, the mystery seems to get deeper and more confusing. Can Detective Vance and his partner, Gabriel, figure out who the real thief is and save the diamond and before it's too late?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Currently In Progress.

Ring, Ring.

A hand quickly reached for the phone, picking it up. "Vance's Detective Agency, Vance speaking."

"Leo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" A loud, joyous voice boomed on the other end of the phone line.

"Mr. Arpuest? Yes, it's been quite a while since we last spoke."

"Yes, it has. However, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Oh? I'm listening." Leo twirled the phone cord around his fingers while sitting in his office. His assistant, Gabriel Brookes, was sorting papers by the door.

"As you know, I will be hosting a party later on tonight. I need you to look over a rare diamond I have in my possession. It is  the showpiece of the event, after all." The stress in his voice was eminent, to the aristocrat, this gem was like a child.

Detective Vance thought for a moment, "Why not use bodyguards, Mr. Arpuest?"

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. You see, Detective, I have been warned that someone might attempt to steal it, tonight. I figured you would be the only one able to figure out who, and stopping them before anything happens to my precious gem!"

A moment passed, Leo was shocked, then a small smile formed on his face. It had been a while since he had solved a case, especially one with high stakes. After all, Mr. Arpuest was a highly regarded man, with a very expensive artifact. 

Leo was calm despite being asked such a favor, he could handle it. And to solve such a case was a once in lifetime opportunity. So naturally, the Detective got excited. Gabriel had stopped sorting through papers, and walked over to the desk Leo was sitting at, curious. Leo crossed his legs before speaking calmly, "Tell me, when does this party start?"

"Around 5pm. So I'll take it you'll be there?"

"I'll come as soon as I can, Mr. Arpuest." And with that, he hung up the phone. "Gabriel." Leo called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Put on a nice coat, we're going to a party tonight."


	2. The Chase

Leo's P.O.V

Gabriel and I neared Mr. Arpuest's mansion, pushing open the grand doors and walking inside the already crowded room. Accompanying us, two officers, extra backup just in case. Pushing past the crowd, we made our way to the center of the room. 

To be honest, it was gorgeous. And at such a grand scale? The entrance could practically be two foyers combined! There was a sparkling chandelier hanging above us, and the room practically shimmered a delicate golden color from all the expensive artifacts scattered around the room. Mr. Arpuest was quite the collector. But when we began to look around for Mr. Arpuest, he was nowhere to be seen. I raised an eyebrow and started to walk around, mingling with a few finely dressed crowd-goers. 

"Do you know where Mr. Arpuest is?" I asked several people.

"No, I don't, sorry." One replied.

I started to make my way over to the end of the room, but there were so many people, that it was hard to make it a few feet without people bumping into and starting to initiated a conversation. I briefly talked with a few of them, trying to pick up on clues. But none of them seemed to know what I was talking about. 'They just not have been informed', I concluded. 

Continuing the search, people gave me very obscure hints on the ever-changing location of the still unseen Mr. Arpuest. I tried to ask a few waiters who were going around with platters of fine wine or small snacks, but they to had not seen the aristocrat. I opened my mouth to speak to one of the waiters who had red hair, before being cut of by a blaring alarm.

The whole room cascaded into mass hysteria once it went off, everyone started to run around in a panicked manner. Gabriel and I met eyes, already having an idea of what could have happened. The situation had escalated so quickly that we almost didn't notice a waiter with short, black hair walk past us while carrying a tray. He was unnaturally calm, and was taking long, confident strides. I managed to make eye contact with him, neither of us spoke. I immediately turned, trying to keep track of the mysterious waiter. 

But when I turned, I only saw him walking faster. The tray in his hands seemed cumbersome, filled with something heavy. The waiter tried to slyly pocket a large, sparking diamond. But I caught a glimpse of it in his hand. Gabriel must have seen it as well, because I didn't even have to look at Gabriel to tell him that we needed to catch the waiter. We raced after the thief, accompanied by the two policemen. 

Giving us a backwards glance, the waiter must have known that we were suspicious, he turned and grabbed something, quickly bending down before racing off even faster than normal. People dressed in elegant gowns and suits yelled and screamed as he tore through the crowd like a storm. 'What on Earth?!', I started sprinting after him even faster, it didn't do much though, the waiter was too fast. Once I got a clear glimpse of him, I immediately knew why; he was wearing roller skates.

The waiter turned a corner and skillfully made his way up some stairs. But we weren't far behind. The thief gave one backwards glance at us, grinning, then he opened a nearby window and leaped out. I reached out, barely grazing the fabric of his shirt with my fingertips as he leaped. I gazed down to see him already sliding down a nearby palm tree. "Go downstairs! He's getting away!" I managed to scream over the hundreds of voices.

We pushed and we shoved past all the people in the crowd, stepping on toes and expensive shoes without care. Slamming open the doors we came through only minutes earlier, we raced out into the already setting sun. The waiter had gotten halfway down the street. Gunshots went off as the police officers tried to shoot the waiter. But now he was at a distance where it was difficult to even get the bullets close to him. "Get in the car! Come on!" I pulled Gabriel into my small, red car and started to drive after the thief. 

The waiter was surprisingly fast, and he made his way closer to town, not faltering once. I clenched the wheel and swerved past other cars on the road, inching closer to him with every passing moment.

The waiter didn't bother to look back this time, instead he took a sharp turn and slid into the nearest building. I slammed down on the brakes, brining my car to a stop. After sloppily parking the car, I looked up to find that the building was a casino. Police sirens could be heard from around the corner as Gabriel and I got out of the car and ran into the building as quickly as we could. Both of us stopped in the foyer to scan the many faces in the crowd, but the waiter was nowhere to be found. It wasn't long before a few police men came in as well. "Where'd he go?" One of them asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. You called for backup, yes?" I asked the officer, while still scanning the crowd.

"They're on their way, Detective Vance."

"Search the building, we can't let that waiter get away with that diamond!" I tore through the crowd, desperately searching for the black haired waiter. It wasn't long before he whisked past me with a familiar smirk and made his way up yet another flight of stairs. This time I knew he'd jump out the window again, so I made my way outside with Gabriel close on my heels. When we got out, there was a police helicopter hovering above the casino. "Golly, they take this seriously." Gabriel murmured as he stood by my side. 

"Indeed." I breathed out, realizing that I've been holding my breath for quite a while. The pilot of the helicopter let down a ladder for me, the lowest step hung several feet above the ground.

Reaching up, I grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed up so I could get a good view of the windows, balconies, trim, and roof. Not to my surprise, out the thief came, but he was on the trim of the building this time. He delicately made his way around the dangerously thin, decorative rim and climbed over big, bright neon letters spelling out 'CASINO', the diamond still clutched in his hand.

"Hey!" I screamed at him from the ladder, the helicopter leaning precariously to one side so I could get closer to the waiter. He did not reply, and just stared at me with a mischievous look. "Hand over the diamond!" I struggled to shout over the loud beating of the helicopter's blades. I stretched out my hand to him. Surprisingly, he held out his hand as well, the hand with the diamond. 'It's really going to be this easy?' He placed it in my hand, but we both refused to let go. We locked eyes while tugging on the diamond, my frustrated, green eyes staring into his wild, blue eyes. 

A moment of silence passed, both of us stood there while the wind from the helicopter ruffled our hair. Then, he took his other hand and placed it on top of my hand. My hand was trapped, and I had to cling to the ladder with my remaining hand. The waiter's hand made sure that I could not let go of the diamond. I opened my mouth to protest, but then I was caught off guard.

The waiter jumped towards me, off the neon letter "O", using me as a swing. He used his weight to his advantage, maneuvering his hands so the diamond slipped from my grasp as we swung. He landed nimbly on the roof of another building just across the street. It had a lower roof than the casino, making it easy for him to land. 

With a mischievous smile, he turned back to me and waved before disappearing around the edge of the building's roof and into a thin alleyway. I climbed down the ladder, dumbstruck, agitated, and somewhat impressed. My emotions were tumbling around like marbles in a bag as I landed on the cobblestone road. I saw a yellow truck speed past in the corner of my eye, along with a brief shimmer of white and flash of dark black. The diamond was in that truck, along with the waiter. 

Gabriel ran up to me, the wide-eyed blonde seemed panicked. Did he get away?", Gabriel said breathlessly, leaning to one side before adjusting his glasses.

"Not yet! He's in a car that's headed to. . .", I squinted my eyes and tried to visualize a map of the city in my head. "The car must be headed to Charleston Bridge, the bridge above the river. It leads out of town!"

"Really, Sir?"

"No doubt about it, the road that car went down heads straight to that bridge. After the bridge is the woods, and if he makes it into the woods we'll never find him. So that must be where he's headed."

"Should we cut him off?"

"Of course, quickly now, we need to tell the officers.", I turned and ran into the building, finding the officers. "Officers! We need to go to Charleston Bridge, now!", I exclaimed.

"The thief is headed that way.", Gabriel added. "What's the fastest way there?"

"I know a shortcut.", one of the officers said before running to his car, beckoning us to follow.

We soon set off on an alternate route, and quickly arrived at the bridge. The waiter and yellow truck were nowhere to be seen. For a moment, I was afraid that my hunch was wrong, and they had already gotten away with the diamond. But releif washed over me as soon as I spotted yellow dot on the horizon. The car was getting closer with every second, and if I squinted my eyes I could begin to see a figure standing on top of the truck's roof. The headlights were turned on, the sun was just beginning to set over the city. The entire town was painted red by the setting sun's light, but the diamond still shimmered a bright white. 

The waiter jumped off, and the truck skidded to a halt before turning around and heading back into town. Leaving the waiter coming directly at us, alone. 'Our police baracade is no match for him, so why is he doing this?' I could hear the police taking out their guns and raising them.

"Hold your fire!", I barked, not caring that I didn't have the proper authority to order them around. It was taking a while for him to get closer, so I took a moment to think. 

He stole it, yes, but if he was so desperate to get away with riches why would he come towards the police? It just made no sense to me, I was stumped at the moment. Closer, closer, yet closer still, he came racing at us. 

100 feet away. 

'What is he doing?!' 

70 feet away. '

He's going too fast.'

50 feet away.

'He isn't even trying to stop at all!' 

30 feet away. 

The pure determination on his face shone like a flame. 

20 feet away. 

He jumped over the first part of the barricade. People are yelling. Shouting. Shooting. 

10 feet away. 

He leaps over a car. 

5 feet away. 

He grabs onto the helicopter ladder in front of me. 

2 feet away. He swung directly in front of my face, beads of sweat on his brow. The world seemed to go in slow motion. I could see every feature, every crevice of his face. Pale skin reddened by too much physical activity in a short amount of time, the same determined blue eyes from before, freckles. He still had the diamond clutched in his hand. He let go of the ladder for a split second, wrapping himself around the ladder's rope to stay upright. Grabbing the diamond with both hands, he--

\--he screwed it open?!

I couldn't bring myself to speak as he pulled a grey sphere out the diamond and tossed both halves of the diamond to me. He gave me another grin, his eyes speaking for him when he didn't. 

'Thanks for the chase, I had fun.'

The world suddenly jerked back into real time, and off he went on the ladder, practically soaring to the top arch of the Charleston Bridge. I managed to pry my eyes away from the waiter to look down at the diamond he gave me. It was a fake, but so carefully crafted that I could hardly tell it apart from a real one. 'But if he was trying to fool us, why'd he give it to me unscrewed?' I ran past the barricade to take a look at what he was doing on top of the arch. Gabriel followed behind me, he seemed to be saying something. I was so focused that I almost didn't hear him.

"Sir! Sir! You got it!"

"No, I didn't, it's fake. They must still have the real one somewhere in the car..." I murmured, looking back up to the black-haired waiter. It was hard to tell, but it looked like he had his arm pulled back. 

The setting sun had almost disappeared, which made it even harder to see him; however, I managed to see them chuck the same grey sphere from before into the sky. I couldn't see it go very far though. Gabriel and I held our breath, for we truly had no idea of what was going on. An ear-splitting bang could be heard as there was a large explosion in the darkening sky. It was like a firework, a cascade of brilliant reds, whites, yellows, and oranges that were almost blinding. It dimmed quickly as it appeared though. The whole bridge went silent, even the police sirens had stopped. The constant beating of the helicopter's propellers was the only noise to be heard.

"We need to get up there, now," I said breathlessly. We all pushed and shoved to get onto the ladder, desperately trying to get to the top of the bridge arch. When we finally got up, there the waiter was; standing with his back turned to us while he made no attempt to run. His chest was heaving, all of ours were. For a moment, no one dared to move. An officer took a step forward, handcuffs in his grasp. Everyone seemed ready to pin the waiter down at a moment's notice; but then, he just fell, crumpling to the ground as his knees gave out. The officers seemed to sigh in relief. We all stepped forward, prodding at the fallen figure. No response. Talk of an ambulance scattered around the crowd of officers. Gabriel grunted as he flipped the body over, and we got a better look at the waiter.

His hair was messy, slick with sweat, he had a thin face and surprisingly long eyelashes. A thin frame, for being around 5'6". The waiter was wearing a black suit, probably provided to him by Mr. Arpuest, it was a dead giveaway from the emblem on its pocket: a stitched 'R. A.' Underneath the suit's coat was a white shirt. A scarlet color was seeping out of the corner of the waiter's shirt, along with his left arm and lower right leg. The pungent smell of blood hung in the air. I leaned in closer, 'One of the officers must have managed to land a few bullets on him back when he first fled the mansion of Mr. Arpuest. Or when the officers were shooting as he crossed the barricade.' An ambulance was sure to come now. I looked over at Gabriel, my heart still racing from what happened only moments ago.

"Sir?", Gabriel said.

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"That was a doozy... Wasn't it, sir?", he gulped before straightening his coat.

"Yes... Yes it was", I looked off in the distance, the ambulance was beginning to arrive. I turned to the officers, "If you don't mind, I'll need to question the thief once he recovers. I'm going to need to hear his side of the story to figure out what's going on."

I looked down at the unscrewed diamond in my palm, trying to make sense of what just happened. 'The waiter stole the diamond, ran away to the bridge, handed me the fake diamond with a bomb in it, took out the bomb, got to the top of the bridge, and then chucked the explosive off of the bridge.'

'Then where's the real diamond?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————  
> A/N: If you could tell, this chapter was based off an animation called "Diamond Jack", I recommend you watch it, it's very good. Just so you, know I plan that this will be the only chapter with a heavy YouTube video reference. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my book.


	3. Croy

Leo's P.O.V

It had been a few days since the robbery of the counterfeit diamond, Gabriel and I had decided to pay the thief a visit. On the way out of my office, I grabbed a folder that I had been given a few days prior, it contained information on the waiter. "Gabriel, we're going to the hospital.", I called out for my assistant while flipping through the folder's contents.

I read aloud, "Croy Miller, son of Elise Luther and David Miller, 20 years old." Gabriel came up to my side, peering over my shoulder to read along with me. "Raised in Birmingham, and had no criminal record until now." I closed the folder shut and swung open the agency's front door, walking out to my car. Gabriel entered from the passenger side, pulling his seatbelt around him, as I did the same, the only difference being that I was in the driver's seat. I put the key in the ignition and started to drive, "We'll read the folder on the way; may you read it for me Gabriel?"

"Sure thing, Sir."

I sighed, "For the millionth time, you can just call me Vance."

"Alright Sir- I mean Vance."

Together, we spent the rest of the car drive learning about Croy.

When we arrived in front of the waiter's hospital room, I paused in front of the door, thinking over the situation one last time. Gabriel mistook it for not knowing how to enter, and suggested, "Vance. Should we go in as good cop, bad cop?"

"No, Gabriel. We aren't cops.", I couldn't help but shake my head. Gabriel was a good assistant, but he watches far too many detective movies. I briskly swung open the door, walking inside. The room was an offset white, illuminated by the mid-day sun. On the hospital bed sat the waiter we were looking for, blank faced and sore all over. He looked somewhat miserable, clearly not enjoying the fact that he was stuck in a hospital. I moved next to the bed, and he turned to face me.

"It's you."

"Yes, it's me. Croy, we're here to talk to you about the diamond.", I crossed my arms.

"You mean the fake diamond.", Croy blurted out, narrowing his piercing blue eyes. He took a moment to sigh, adjusting himself so he could face us better. A plastic tube was in one of his nostrils, and an IV was in his right arm. For the places where he had been shot, there were thick bandages and underneath, most likely numerous stitches. 

"Why did you steal it?", I asked, pursing my lips, already having an idea of what his answer would be.

"I stole it because I knew there was something in it, something horrible. I had to, you saw how many people were there.", Croy seemed agitated that he had to explain himself. 'Bingo.', I thought with a small smirk.

"There really were a lot of people there, Vance. I still feel bad for stepping all over their feet!", Gabriel gave me a light tug on the sleeve as he spoke, catching my attention.

"You stole it to get rid of the bomb?", I said to Croy, almost in a daze as my mind went to work.

"That's what I said.", Croy muttered under his breath.

"Why didn't you warn Mr. Arpuest?"

"I tried... He didn't listen to me. I wouldn't have listened to myself either, it really was a crazy place to put a bomb."

"And that's exactly why it was put there.", I nodded along, tapping my chin. "Tell me, how did you know there was a bomb in the decoy?"

"An anonymous source warned me."

"Who?", I repeated, my voice turning a little more stern. It was like I was parenting a child, except the child was my age.

"Someone on the street, I'm not sure who she was. She warned me about it, and told me to look for myself. I couldn't get close enough to the diamond, Mr. Arpuest didn't let me. I took it as the party started, because that was the only time I could get close to the diamond without Mr. Arpuest noticing. He was too busy greeting the first guests. . . But I didn't realize it was a bomb until I opened it."

I tapped my foot on the tile floor, humming softly as I thought about what Croy had just stated. "Alright, Croy. I'll make you a deal. Either you go to jail as soon as you get better, or you help us and possibly get some time knocked off your sentence."

"But if you think about it, didn't I save your life, along with everyone else's?", Croy smirked, knowing I couldn't argue with that. I frowned slightly at the sly, raven-haired male, chewing my lower lip as I tried to think of a comeback.

"Alright, alright. I'll put a good word in if you help us, so you won't get jailed."

"Deal."

Gabriel decide to speak up, "Welcome to the Detective Agency, Croy."


	4. A Clue

Gabriel's P.O.V

It took a bit of persuasion to let Croy assist us in the case, but eventually the officers gave us permission. The agreement was that if the case is solved, then Croy will be a free man, if not, he'll go to jail for robbery and possible endangerment of a crowd. 'It's like this situation is straight out of a film!', I thought while sitting in the passenger seat of Leo's car. 

I always liked his car, a red exterior, light beige seats made of leather, and enough room for 4 people. Leo was driving us to the agency, and if I looked in the rear-view mirror I could see Croy in the seat behind me, staring out the car's tinted window. We had already introduced ourselves, so I decided to strike up a conversation, "So Croy, how did you get to work for Mr. Arpuest in the first place?"

"My mother is a friend of his. He owed her a favor, so he gave me the job.", Croy stretched as he answered, looking back at me in the rear-view mirror. We both went silent, and I took a moment to think to myself, 'He's a little intimidating. . . Watching him skate around so fast and jump over cars made my heart practically stop. Not to mention he has scary eyes.'

We arrived at the Detective Agency around late morning, and I hopped out of the car to get inside. I always fantasized being in this line of work, and to have such an interesting case after only a few weeks of starting? It was practically a dream come true. But the one thing I could complain about was the name of the agency, it was quite bland. 'Maybe one day I can get Mr. Vance to change it.', I smiled at the idea, taking off my coat and hanging it on the coat rack by the door. Croy followed behind me, and Leo behind him.

"Nice place.", Croy looked around, curious. He walked over to a pile of papers on my desk, I had forgotten to organize them. Picking the papers up, Croy flipped through, only reading anything that caught his interest.

"Those are a few of the past cases, Vance really outdid himself in a few."

Leo chuckled, "I really didn't."

"Don't be so modest, Sir!", I smiled wide, adjusting my glasses.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud snark from Croy, "Someone called you to find their cat?"

"Yes, actually."

"But why?"

"I got paid, that's why.", Leo said plainly, taking off his hat and putting it on top of the coat rack. "And besides, it was interesting. Also, Gabriel, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Oh? Coming, Vance.", I followed my boss into a nearby hallway, curious as to why he had decided to pull me aside. I turned back before going around the corner, calling out, "Feel free to look around, Croy." He simply nodded and turned away.

"Listen, Gabriel.", Leo murmured in a hushed tone, grabbing one of my shoulders to make sure I was paying attention. "I believe that this may be a hoax, Croy probably used the fake diamond as a decoy while they still have the real one hidden somewhere. He may be trying to appear as a better person than he actually is. We can't be too obvious about confrontation though. If we are, then Croy might try to abandon us, and then we won't have a lead."

"What do you mean, Vance?"

"I mean, Croy probably still has the diamond hidden somewhere. And we need to keep him close until we know for sure."

"Ah, alright. But you really think he'll run away? Croy will go to jail if the case isn't solved."

"I'm not sure, Gabriel.", he exhaled sharply, shaking his head. "Let's head back.", Leo left, walking over to Croy. I followed behind. "Alright.-", Leo clapped his hands together, "-Let's get to work on this case."

"Alright.", Croy nodded, quickly running a hand through his hair so he could fix a few stray strands.

"What we know so far is: a stranger told Croy there was something in Mr. Arpuest's diamond, Croy found a bomb in the diamond, he stole the diamond and ran away to the bridge, he unscrewed the diamond and threw the hidden bomb over the bridge. Then he passed out.", I stated from memory, counting everything off on my fingers.

"Croy, are you sure that you don't recognize who told you?", Leo crossed his arms, leaning back onto the rim of his large desk.

"No, I don't, their face was covered by a hood. But they sounded familiar, and female.", Croy cast his eyes downward, trying to think of who the mysterious female could be.

"Familiar? How so?", I tilted my head in confusion.

"I'm not sure, probably a co-worker from Mr. Arpuest's mansion."

"We'll have to head over there sometime.", Leo mumbled while looking out a window. It was already dark outside. "Do you have a place to stay, Croy?"

"I'm still looking for an apartment.", Croy mumbled while looking out the window. The street lights were already on, and clouds hung heavy in the sky. 

"You can stay here until the case is solved, the living quarters are upstairs.", Leo waved Croy and I away as he walked upstairs.

"I've got to get going, goodbye Croy."

"Goodbye, Gabriel."


	5. I’m Going to Solve It

Croy's P.O.V  
Today's the day. The day I get fired, that is. I stretched out, not wanting to get up, but getting up regardless. Heading down the hall, I was trying not to think of what would happen. I was about to head downstairs when I realized I was still in my pajamas. I groaned at my own forgetfulness and trudged back to my room. During the short trek, I heard Leo's door open. "Morning, Croy." He yawned.  
"Mornin'." I grumbled before going into my room. 'It's a good thing I have a place to stay.' I thought while looking around. In the dark of night, I didn't care to look around the room. It was nice, painted a dull shade of light blue, that was probably once vibrant. A few chips of paint here and there, nothing unusual.   
I went to open the dresser, but I then remembered that my clothes aren't here. Only the baggy, brown shirt and navy denim jeans the hospital provided me. I had found some shorts and a softer shirt last night. 'Oh yeah, hope Leo doesn't mind.' I shrugged before stripping the clothes I had borrowed. Pulling on my clothes from yesterday, I cringed at how itchy the brown shirt was. I couldn't help but gaze down at the shirt I had previously worn.   
It was soft; baggy, but a decent fit. I hurriedly took the brown shirt off, it getting caught around my chin.  
"Crap!", I yelped while struggling to get out of the horrid shirt. Finally prying it away from my face. My hair turned messy, strands going in nearly every direction. I sighed, deciding to fix it later. Leaning down, I picked the other shirt up and slipped it over my head and shoulders.  
"Much better." I grinned before heading outside my room. I used my socks to slide on the dark, hardwood floors and enter the kitchen. Leo was already there, eating cereal. "Hey!" I waved.  
"You're unusually chipper." He briefly raised both his eyebrows, smirking before eating another spoonful of cereal.  
I shrugged and slid over to the cabinets, enjoying the slick floors like a child. Opening one of the drawers, I pulled out the cereal, a spoon, and a bowl. The cereal was some sort of oat grain mixture, there were even a few chunks of dried fruit inside. I placed the bowl down and walked over to the fridge, plucking the milk out and shutting the fridge.   
Leo was sitting down at a small circular table with three chairs, I spun one to face the right way and plopped down into the seat. Leo was staring at me, his face scrunched up slightly like he was trying to remember something.  
"What is it?"  
"Is that... My shirt?"  
"Yeah." I poured the milk into the bowl, then the cereal. Leo just stared in disappointment. I couldn't tell what he thought was worse, the fact that I took his shirt, or that I pour the milk in before the cereal.  
I smirked while eating, shoving a spoonful into my mouth.   
"You'll have to get your own clothes later." Leo huffed, starting to eat his breakfast once more.  
"I will", I mumbled between bites.  
"And fix that hair." He finished his cereal, putting the bowl in a dishwasher before walking out. I rolled my eyes with a grin, quickly devouring the rest of my breakfast before sliding around the house to get ready.  
After Leo and I got ready we walked downstairs to see Gabriel. "Did you guys see the news last night?" He widened his eyes before adjusting his coat.  
"Yeah, we did." Leo sighed.  
"Still sure we should do this?", Gabriel tilted his head to one side, nervously glancing at Croy.  
"Absolutely", Leo nodded before putting on his coat, "Come on, now. We don't have all day."  
We followed Leo to his car, I got into the backseat while Gabriel got into the passenger's seat. And of course, Leo was seated at the wheel. The car lurched forward and we made our way to Mr. Arpuest's mansion. Though I had tried to act cheerful during breakfast, the stress from last night was starting to come back.  
I was fidgeting with 'my' shirt, anxiously awaiting our arrival.  
"Hey Croy." Gabriel turned around to face me, his neck craned to see around his seat.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you going to be okay?", he gazed at me sympathetically  
"Yeah, don't worry about me, Gabriel. How did you sleep?"  
"Oh! I slept well actually!" Gabriel started to babble about the dreams he had last night, and I sighed in relief. That conversation led to another, and another, and we talked the whole way. Gabriel was a cooler guy than I originally thought, we both enjoyed similar things, like movies.  
The conversation made the car ride seem faster, and before I knew it, the car had parked in front of Mr. Arpuest's mansion.  
"This is it." Leo announced.  
I took a deep breath and unbuckled my seatbelt, walking out of the car. A large gate stood in my way, a buzzer at the door's entrance. 'Would it be better to hop it?' I wondered. 'I'm not sure I want my boss to scream at me to my face.' I stood in front of the gate, petrified, with my finger hovering over the buzzer.  
It suddenly fizzed to life, a voice on the other side of the line saying "Come in, Miller." In a very bitter tone. I jumped slightly, startled. Looking up, I realized that a camera had been installed that was not there a few weeks ago. I gulped as the gates door's slid open, and walked inside.  
The doors opened for me, and I was greeted by the familiar face of Mr. Arpuest. He was trying to hard to look pleasant, but I could practically feel the rage washing off of him like a giant tidal wave.  
"H-hello Sir." I squeaked, suddenly wishing that Leo or Gabriel had come with me as support.  
"Croy, come in." He ordered.  
I stepped in, sweating nervously. My hands didn't know where to rest and I felt sick to my stomach. Though I knew what was going to happen, this tension was practically driving me insane. I flinched when I heard the doors slam shut behind me. 'Dang it, why am I being so jumpy? Calm down. Calm down.'   
I took another deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. "Do you.. need anything, Sir?"  
"Yes actually. Follow me." He walked off to where the diamond had been placed on display a few weeks ago, I felt like I was about to throw up. "You see this?" his rage was about to bubble over like a teapot that had been left on the stove for too long, I could tell.  
"Y-yes." I stuttered.  
"You see what you did?", the words spilled out like poison.  
"Yes." My voice cracked.  
"Do you know what this means, Miller?"  
"Yes." I started to tremble, 'yes' being the only word I could say.  
"You're fired. You hear me? Done. Don't you ever think you can set foot on my property again." He glared at me, then gestured to the empty pedestal. "You will pay me for that diamond. Do you know how much it cost?"  
"N-no, Sir."  
"It cost 4 to 12 million dollars." He snarled. I felt my face turn pale, felt my body grow cold.  
"S-Sir.", I started to speak before he interrupted me.  
"Don't speak, Miller", He glared at me before moving around, slowly circling me like a predator would to prey. Unfortunately, I was the latter, "I've been very generous to you and your family. And this is how you repay me? You disgust me."  
I took another deep breath, steadying my nerves. I couldn't let him get to me. I wouldn't. "Does it really matter?" I tried to be confident, but my voice betrayed me.  
"What did you say?" He turned to face me, his veins were popping on his plump, reddened face.  
'If I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang..... Fuck you, old man.'  
"You heard me." I repeated, my confidence growing. "You're firing me anyways. And to let you know, I couldn't give less of a shit if I tried. I saw you on the news last night-" I dared to take a step forward, all sensibility had been left behind. "I heard everything you said. I knew what you were going, to do but I came anyways. You want to know why?"  
I clenched my fists, taking another step towards my former boss. "Because I've got a case to solve; and I'm sure as hell going to solve it. Nothing you can say or do will stop me."  
And with that, I left.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I’ll tease you, but no sins today satan

Leo's P.O.V

After about a half hour, Croy came back, sprinting full speed. It only took him a few moments to make it across the lawn and several more to climb over the lowest part of the large, iron gate. Once he made it across he continued running to my car. Grabbing the handle of my car, he roughly swung open the back door and nearly threw himself into the car. 

Gabriel and I turned around in our seats, gawking at Croy in shock. "Gee, what was that for? You might rip off the car's handle!" Gabriel blurted out.

Croy looked up from his seat, though he was red in the face, he was grinning. Gabriel and I both looked at each other in shock before turning back to Croy. "How come you look so happy?" I asked with a brow raised.

"Who cares, let's get out of this joint!", Croy's smile didn't falter, "After all, we got to pick up my stuff."

"Alright-" I turned the key in the ignition "-Where to?"

"In the neighborhood called Pine Estates, 820 North Mulberry Lane."

"Got it." I nodded and we started to drive. But we didn't make it far without hearing muffled shouting behind us. Mr. Arpuest had followed Croy out and was yelling random threats. Croy grinned and turned to us before rolling down the window and sticking both of his hands out. I couldn't see what he was doing so I adjusted the rear-view mirror.

Croy was holding up both of his middle fingers to Mr. Arpuest as we drove.

"Croy! Put you hands down! What are you, thirteen?"

He turned, his grin growing ever wider. "On a scale of one to ten, yes."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, rolling up the window so Croy could no longer stick his hands out the window.

"Floor it!", Gabriel yelled over Mr. Arpuest, "Before he recognizes your car!"

"Sure thing." I pushed my foot down on the gas pedal and the car went even faster, leaving an angry aristocrat in the dust.

 

"Alright, who's house is this again?" I asked as soon as we reached a red light.

"My mother's."

Gabriel turn around to face me "Won't you mother know about the whole. . . Incident?"

"Most likely", Croy shrugged, "But we'll worry about that when we get there."

"That isn't a very good idea." I mumbled out loud.

"I know, but to be frank, I don't really care."

I should my head and rolled my eyes once more. Gabriel decided to speak up "What kind of stuff do you have?"

"Let's see. . . Clothes, a phone, shampoo, and a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle?!" Gabriel looked impressed.

"Yeah, got it from my dad."

We continued to drive down the winding streets, the trip seemed to last forever. "How much father, Vance?"

"We have a while left, distract yourself with something." I grumbled while gripping the steering wheel. It took about an hour to reach our destination, but we eventually pulled up to Croy's former home. It was a one story home painted grey, the roof had miscellaneous items on it such as: lost kites, frisbees, and a few stray balls. I parked the car, "We're here."

Croy got out of the car and walked over to the door, we followed close behind. Leaning over, he stuck his hand in a potted plant and dug the house key out of the soil. "Hey, it's still here." Croy smirked before tossing the key up and down, then placed it into the key-hole.

He turned it, and with a click the door swung open. "Guys, I'm home!" Croy shouted into the hallway. He then turned to us the end of his sentence turning somewhat melodious, "Wait for it!~"

Gabriel and I give him confused look, but Gabriel spoke first, "What do you mea-"

He was cut off the by sounds of stampeding feet and numerous voices. Croy was grinning as his eyes sparkled with mischief. The first person to round the hall was a small girl of about 6 years old with dark skin and the same blue eyes as Croy, she tossed herself into Croy's arms for a hug. 

Then more came: two twins with green eyes and very dark brown hair, one boy a few years younger than Croy with messy died hair, a man who looked 48 with pitch black hair carrying a baby, an old woman with glasses holding a half-knitted sweater in her hands with the yarn trailing behind her, and more children and teens running to hug Croy.

He was nearly covered with children and people, but couldn't quite wrap his long arms around every one of them. The room was filled with laughter and a few concerned voices. Gabriel and I stared in shock at Croy's large family. 'Well this is unexpected.' I thought to myself. Multiple titles for Croy floated around the room, like uncle or brother. One child mispronounced his name as "Crow"

Looking at them all at once, the many black haired children and few brown haired ones, they did indeed look like a murder of crows. Looking at Croy once more, he seemed joyous. 'Having all those relatives must be nice.' But then, she came.

His mother.

"Croy Andrew Miller!" She screamed over everyone. One by one the entire crowd fell silent, meanwhile Gabriel and I had been speechless from the very beginning. His mother had graying hair, tan skin, and was dressed in simple clothes with an apron on top that was covered in food stains. Some of the younger kids made noises like what you'd hear at school when someone is called to the principal's office.

'This won't end well.' I thought.

"Come here you!-" She marched over to Croy and took him by the ear. "You!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Croy whimpered while being pulled by the ear. "Ma!"

She stopped tugging Croy by the ear and pulled him into a bear hug. "You idiot! Thank God you're safe!" 

Croy chuckled and croaked out, "Love you too Ma, but you're- Hrk! -crushing my rib cage!"

She responded by letting go and giving Croy a light slap on the back of his head. "Honestly, you need to stop getting into trouble!"

"Ahah... I try, I try."

"Not hard enough!" She put her hands on his hips. "I saw the news, you had us all worried sick!"

Gabriel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while we watched.

"You brought guests!" Croy's mother finally noticed us.

"Hah, yeah." Croy grinned as the small children started to gather around us for a change. "Guys, meet my family."

The room practically exploded with dozens of greetings, and we were shaking so many hands that I lost count. "It's nice to meet you all, but we're here to help Croy pick up his things."

"Ok guys, who wants to help find all my junk? If we do I'll get all the toys down from the roof." Croy bargained with the children and they all scrambled off to find his still unseen items. He chuckled putting his hands on his hips proudly "And that's how you get people to do your work."

I let out a content sigh, "Alright Croy, lead the way to your room." He nodded and we walked down the halls, past kids playing and running around, past parents cooking, and past the old woman who had resumed knitting her half-knitted sweater. Once we reached the room we saw a few kids packing things in random suitcases, and clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Home!" He sighed happily before jumping and flopping onto his bed. A few kids joined him and snuggled up into his arms.

The room was white, and there were paintings all over the walls. On one was a tiger and other animals, the other a sunset, another had random and obscure things along with settings, and the last and biggest wall was a somewhat sloppy painting of Croy's family. However, band posters and other random wall decorations covered up most of the paintings. And for the time that Croy had been gone, the kids had decided to add drawings of their own.

"Did you do this?" I pointed to the family portrait before turning to face Croy who was now covered in kids.

"Yeah, it took forever." He groaned, now unable to get up from the weight of so many bodies on top of him. "When I got grounded and the window was locked, I painted on the walls for revenge.. and for plain fun. It became a hobby after a double hundred times of bein' stuck in here."

"You must have gotten grounded a lot." Gabriel added.

Croy chuckled "Yeah, I was." 

Croy squirmed and struggled, but the kids wouldn't get up from on top of him. "Argh, you've trapped me." He acted dramatic for the children and decided to play dead, sticking out his tongue and saying "Blehhhh." Giggles erupted from the children as they poked Croy.

Gabriel and I watched the family interact, silent. However we were both smiling, it was undeniable that seeing a family like this was enjoyable. Croy opened one of his eyes to look back at us, and rolled over so the kids were squealing.

"Crow, Crow!" The small dark skinned girl from before spoke.

"It's Croy!" Another pokes the girl in the cheek, jokingly teasing her for her way of speech.

"I call him Crow if I want to call him Crow." The girl stuck her tongue out and hopped off the bed, walking out.

"Eheh, that's Tina. She's quite the moody one, isn't she?" Croy sat up, now being able to lift the other children off of himself.

"Indeed." I mumbled while picking a shirt off the floor. "Make sure you bring your wallet so you can buy some clothing detergent." Croy exhaled sharply and joined me in picking up clothes. Meanwhile Gabriel enjoyed himself by playing with the kids, and distracting them so they didn't make a mess. He himself was like a kid, just in an adult's body.

Gabriel ran past, trying to outrun the surprisingly fast pre-teens who were carrying brushes and make-up kits. "Croy!" He ran past the doorframe, out of view. Then he circled back with the many girls right behind him. "Help me!" He circled back one last time, to fully convey his message, "They're trying to give me a makeover!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Go get him, girls!"

"Mr. Vance no!" Gabriel squeaked as the girls ran faster with their newfound confidence.

Croy started laughing as well, by now most of the kids had left the room to either play with one another, or to chase Gabriel. We continued to clean out Croy's room, I put in Croy's clothes folded, while Croy simply tossed them inside.

"Croy, you have to fold!" I grumbled.

"The faster I pack, the more time I get to spend with my family before we leave." Croy winked before continuing to throw his clothes in the suitcase. "Don't be a downer, Leo!" He teased me.

"I am not a downer." I responded with a half smirk, my tone challenging but peeved.

"Prove it." Croy's eyes had the same determination I saw on the night he stole the diamond. Mischievous. Daring. Wild.

"Alright, I will." And with that statement I lunged forward, grabbing a pillow off of Croy's bed and flinging it straight into his face. 

He flinched, but let the pillow fall into his hands. "Oh, it's on." I scooped up another pillow, Croy had 4 left on his bed. I had the advantage. 'This will be easy.' Croy came running at me, leaping up onto his bed frame and slamming the pillow down on me. However, I managed to shield myself with my pillow, but it didn't work very well. After all, they were pillows.

"Not bad, Vance. But just you wait!" Croy landed beside me, whacking me repeatedly with the pillow. I wasn't able to protect myself from the onslaught of soft attacks, but I leaned forward and grabbed one of the pillows on Croy's bed. I quickly flung it at his face, but he managed to block it. "Hah! Is that all you got Vance? You're going to have to try harder than that if you-"

Croy was interrupted by another pillow that I flung at him. It hit him right in the face. I smirked at my victory and pinned Croy down onto his mattress before whacking him with the pillow even more. A few children saw what we were doing and joined in, hitting each other, me, and Croy. I sat atop of Croy's waist, "Do you yield?" I asked while hovering the pillow over Croy's head.

He was silent for a moment, his blue eyes wide as he was startled. His face was lightly dusted with pink, and it looked like he was struggling to get a word out. I roughly gave Croy a nudge on his abdomen. 

"Never." He squeaked out and managed to get up and off the bed, though he was smaller than me, he was strong. He threw the pillow he had at me before suddenly changing tune and stopping our little battle. "Oh, I'll get my shampoo." 

"Hey, you just don't want to admit that you lost."

"That's what you think!" And with that he ran off. I shook my head, smiling. His family was quite enjoyable, and the children who participated in the pillow fight, along with a few others, joined me to fold. It wasn't until then that I realized Croy had gotten me into a pillow fight and I enjoyed it. 'I'm an adult, how could I had let myself do that?' I sighed. 'That darn waiter.'


	7. The Motorcycle

Croy's P.O.V

Going down the hall, I reached the bathroom. I took a moment to mentally scream to myself, my face felt hot. 'What the hell just happened??' Leo was on top of me. He might not of noticed, but the way his hand slipped across my torso roughly like he fucking owned  me made my breath hitch in my throat and my world stop for a good five seconds. As soon as that happened, I felt my face heat up and I knew I had to get out of there. 'Calm down. Calm down.' I told myself and took a deep breath before looking around the bathroom; just the smell of soap alone gave me nostalgia.

Inside, various shampoos and conditioners lined the shelves rim's. Bubble gum, apple, and other fruit smelling shampoos for the younger ones; lightly scented, fancier shampoos for the adults; and a few shampoos meant to keep the color and vibrancy of hair, and to improve hair growth. I grumbled while searching for my shampoo, but I couldn't find it. 

"Hey Croy?" I heard someone speak from behind me, it was Gabriel. I turned around to be greeted by what appeared to be a wannabe rodeo clown. 'Looks like the girls went all out this time. He has so many sparkles on his face that it hurts to look at him.'

I had to hold back my laughter, "Hey Gabriel, looks like they caught you."

"I've been made into a monster, Croy." He blinked through eye-liner covered, bright blue, and pink eyelids. I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and burst out laughing. "You have forsaken me." Gabriel whined.

"I can't help it! Just look at yourself!" I spoke between my laughter. Gabriel looked in the mirror and went quiet for a second. Then he joined me in laughter.

"Golly, I look like a disgruntled pageant queen!"

"I know!" I managed to stop laughing. "Ok, ok. We got to finish packing, help me find my shampoo." 

"Got it." Gabriel joined me in the hunt for my shampoo. It wasn't there.

"Uh oh, my shampoo is gone. They must've used it all." I frowned slightly, taking a random shampoo off the shelf instead. "They won't mind."

"Got it. But, uh, where's your motorcycle?"

"You want to see it?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright follow me." I headed to the garage near the back of the house. It had been a while since I've ridden my motorcycle, 'It's going to be nice to have it back again.' We finally reached the garage, and I leaned down to open the door. It took a little effort to get the door open, but once it did I was greeted by a tarp covering a very familiar shape.

"Ooo. Is that it?"

"It sure is!" I grinned while tearing off the tarp. Underneath was my black motorcycle.

"Where'd you get it?"

"My dad left it behind for me."

"How kind!" Gabriel leaned closer to the vehicle, admiring it.

"I'll ride it back to the Agency, you can ride with me if you want. That is, if you're comfortable with riding without a helmet."

Gabriel squirmed a bit, "I think I'd prefer to have a helmet."

"Oh. That's alright, let's just finish packing."

After a what seemed like a dozen minutes, we had all finished packing. A few suitcases were smaller than the others, so that meant extra suitcases took up space. Gabriel, Leo and I all loaded the suitcases into the car, but there were a few too many.

"Ah man, this always happens!" I groaned while trying to shove a small blue suitcase meant for children into the car. 

"What's this full of, rocks?" Gabriel grunted while heaving a suitcase into where I normally sat.

"It could be, Tina kept a collection of pet rocks, and I haven't seen them since I got here. With my family, you never know." I shrugged before managing to slam the trunk shut.

Leo was staring at the car with a concerned look on his face. He wasn't saying anything, so I decided to ask, "Leo? Is something wrong?"

"Yes", He nodded before gesturing to the car, "You'll have to ride your motorcycle with a passenger. There are too many suitcases."

"Dang it, what did those kids put in these things??" I huffed. "I wish they didn't use their tiny suitcases and got the big one from Ma's room!"

"A big one? You mean the one filled with shoes and pillows?" Leo raised a brow

"Great, now I'm going to have to do laundry. Knew I should've watched the kids more carefully!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I don't know what they put in those things. But I'll take all the suitcases back when I unpack. Thanks again for letting me stay, Leo."

"Of course, it's more efficient to have you close by." He looked to the ground for a moment, chewing his lower lip before getting in the car.

'Huh, what does he mean by that? Eh, better not question, even if I did I still wouldn't understand.'

"Alright Gabriel, looks like you're riding with me! Don't worry, I'll let you wear my helmet."

"Oh, great!" Gabriel grinned and walked over to my motorcycle, I followed close behind. Grabbing the keys, I sat down and put them in the ignition. The engine roared to life while Gabriel put on the helmet.

"Get on."

Gabriel seemed hesitant and spoke through the helmet, "I'm not so sure about this Croy. You seem like the kind of person who'd go fast."

"I am the kind of person who would go fast. I'll drive slowly for you, okay?"

"Alright." He sighed before getting on behind me. "You promise you won't go fast?"

"I promise."

"Let's go then."

I kicked off and started to drive, pulling out of the driveway and heading out into the street. Gabriel clung to my back. "Hey, careful with the nails." I mumbled. 

Leo pulled up next to us, "I'll lead the way if you can't remember how to get back."

"I'm pretty sure I remember", I smirked.

He didn't seem to believe me and sighed before giving me a challenging look, "If you say so. Just try to not get lost."

"Try to keep up with us." I started to drive off, but not to fast that it would put Gabriel into a state of panic. Leo followed behind, but sped up to pass me. "Hey Gabriel, can I go faster?"

He pried his hands away from the seat and wrapped them around my waist, he needed something to cling onto if I was going to drive faster. "Yeah, I trust you."

"You won't regret it, it's fun." I pushed down harder on the pedal and we zipped right past Leo, going through the winding streets of the neighborhood. We were over the speed limit, but when did that number ever stop me? Soon we got out of the neighborhood and Leo followed behind, just barely above the speed limit.

"Try to catch up with us, slowpoke!" I screamed over the engine as Gabriel and I drove past an open field. It was starting to get dark, 'How long were we at my mom's house?' I shrugged the thought off, it didn't matter so long as we all had fun. And we did, it was great to see my family again. 

Ever since I wanted to move farther out into the city, it had been hard to find a place. I managed to rent a room from one of my former co-workers, but we got in an argument and, as a result, I was kicked out. 'Good thing commute won't be hard. Never thought I'd be joining a detective group, but here I am.'

Leo caught up, and drove right beside us, rolling down the window that wasn't covered with small suitcases. "You know, you have way too much stuff."

"Most of it is probably full of pranks. It's a thing my siblings do."

"Well, you'll have to sort out the pranks from what's actually yours when we get back to the agency."

"They didn't put anything crazy in there did they?" Gabriel asked while leaning out to the side slightly.

"Probably. We'll diffuse them when we get back."

"Diffuse?!" Gabriel went wide eyed from under the helmet.

"Did I stutter?" I smirked and sped up a bit, passing Leo once more. Gabriel seemed to be enjoying the ride.

Once we got back to the Agency, we all unloaded the suitcases to my room upstairs, but refused to open them in case they ended up with a prank suitcase. Gabriel grabbed the remote to the TV in Leo's room. "Mind if I turn on the news? There might be new information or leads about the case."

"Sure." Leo mumbled while carefully flipping a suitcase open. "Oh darn." He muttered before whipped cream was flung into his face from a contraption inside. I burst out into laughter at his misfortune, and tried to open one for myself. Something inside popped as soon as I opened it and flour was flung into my face.

It was Leo's turn to laugh at me now. "Looks like you weren't kidding about the pranks."

"Don't worry, there's going to be at least 18 more."

"I'm going to have to shower after this, aren't I?"

"Definitely."

Leo sighed "So much for my schedule then."

I grabbed another suitcase, pointing it at Leo before opening it. Squinting my eyes, I expected something to fling out at Leo. But behind my closed eyelids I heard laughter, "You really thought that would work?"

I opened my eyes to look down at the suitcase, it was full of socks. Gazing up to stare at the smirking brunette I mumbled "Yes." I took a moment to just look at Leo, committing his features to memory. A strong jaw, nice nose, neat hair, and somewhat muscular build. I glanced away, "Well, we have more to diffuse, so let's get to it."

Leo's smirk widened as opened yet another suitcase. Gabriel came in, holding the television remote. "Guys, I think you'll want to see this."

We followed Gabriel into Leo's room, where the news was on once more. The same woman from the night before was on the screen, who's name I couldn't remember. "The aristocrat, Mr. Arpuest, is planning to have another party. Since the last festivity was interrupted, he has decided to make up for it. The party will take place on August 16."

I groaned, "That's about a week from now. How are we going to figure out who that woman was?"

"We wait." Leo crossed his arms, "We need you to go inside when the time comes, how will we do that?"

"Well, we have a week to find out."

Leo exhaled sharply and left the room to continue unpacking. Gabriel and I followed close behind, and we spent the remainder of that evening opening trick bags and trying to keep what wasn't a prank clean.


	8. Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not homophobic I swear I love gays with all my flamin’ bisexual heart.

Leo's P.O.V

With a week until the next opportunity to find the mystery woman who gave Croy the clue, I lay awake in bed. It was early in the morning, and it sounded like I was the only person awake in the building. 'Can I truly trust him?' I thought to myself. Exhaling sharply, I knew that I couldn't just take Croy's plea of innocence, only proof could determine if Croy was guilty or not. And right now, I had none.

Turning to face my digital alarm clock, the bright red numbers displayed 5:36. I grumbled and sat up, rubbing my head. Still feeling groggy, I wanted to roll back into bed, to ignore the case for a little while longer. But I knew that doing so would be a mistake. "Mysterious woman, possibly a coworker, and knew about the bomb." I grumbled to myself, reciting the information I've heard time and time again.

It wasn't adding up, I didn't have enough clues. 'Why did she tell Croy instead of Mr. Arpuest?', 'What are Croy's true intentions?', 'Perhaps we could try to call over Croy's co-workers, since he's banned from the mansion?'

Yes, that's what we will do today. I groaned and rolled over, chewing my lower lip as the bed creaked from underneath me and I worried about the speed of our work. 'We haven't done much, if we don't hurry we will never be able to catch the thief. But then again, anyone who deals with them will know the diamond has been stolen. Being in possession of such a thing after it is declared to be stolen isn't the best idea. I wonder where the diamond could be.'

I got out of bed, impatient. Marching over to Croy's room, I tugged open the door and walked inside. "Croy, get up. We have work to do."

"I can't hear you, I'm asleep." Croy grumbled from under the covers of his bed.

"Croy, you aren't asleep. Get up." I shuffled over to his bed and tugged at the covers, trying to get Croy to get up. I could only see the top of his head, his black hair now a messy bed head.

"No, stooop." He whined, rolling over.

"Get up you lazy slug."

"I heard that!"

"If you're asleep, why are you talking." I sighed, annoyed with Croy's childish behavior.

"I'm selectively asleep." Croy grunted before sitting up. Though it was dark I could see him clearly. The hair that he usually had slick back was puffy and framed his freckle-covered cheeks nicely, and those dangerously enticing blue eyes were still lidded with exhaustion.  'Wait what??' I rolled my eyes and tugged him out of bed. Croy nearly faceplanted onto the hardwood floor, but steadied himself and landed on his feet. "Rude." He teased, stretching his conjoined hands over his head until a few small pops came from his bones. "Alright, alright, I'm up. Why did you wake me?"

"We're making phone calls to your co-workers, if we gather them in one spot, it will be easier for you to tell who gave you the advice."

"I'm not sure that will work."

"What do you mean?"

"A few of them might be reluctant to come."

I groaned, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing. Jeez... I just don't think they'll see me in a good light after seeing the news. Or, they might not come if they are involved in the theft, because they don't want to get caught. But, one thing's for sure, if Tucker knows I'm here, he is not coming."

"Who's Tucker?" I crossed my arms as Croy sat back down on his bed.

"My old roommate I told you about, the one I got in a fight with. He really doesn't like me."

"I wonder why." I grumbled in a sarcastic tone before Croy lightly punched my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" He snickered before running a hand through his hair to see clearly and turning to his clock. "Aw man, 5:59? You really had to wake me up this early? Most of them won't even be awake by now."

I sighed, though Croy may be childish and somewhat annoying at times, his antics were interesting.

The raven-haired male in front of me grumbled before walking over to his dresser. "I'm going to change now. You should leave."

"Agreed." I mumbled before walking out and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 'Maybe I should start a clipboard of subjects. Oh, yes, the advice-giver was female, I almost forgot. But perhaps they just had a very feminine voice? Not that it matters, I'll invite all of the co-workers, Gabriel too.'

After breakfast I called Gabriel, he would be over in a manner of minutes. The co-worker's numbers were next. Croy walked over with a mess of small paper slips, dumping them on the table in front of us. "Alright, this is everyone. You sure about this?"

"Of course, we need new clues."

"Alright. I read, you dial." Croy picked up the first slip.

"Don't say any wrong numbers."

"I won't."

By the time we finished calling all of Croy's former acquaintances, Gabriel arrived. "I got your call. So, when will they be arriving?"

"Soon." I nodded in greeting before walking up to him. "How was the drive?"

"You know I don't drive, Vance. I ride my bike. But it was nice, I love to see a good sunrise."

"I prefer to sleep through it." Croy mumbled from behind me while scratching his head. He was still dressed in his pajamas and his hair was sticking up in awkward angles. 'Looks like he gave up on changing.' It really was strange to see him in a hairstyle that wasn't what he normally had, now that he was in better lighting, I could see more clearly.

"Go make yourself presentable, Croy. I'm not your parent, I shouldn't have to tell you this." I mumbled.

Croy scrunched up his face before walking off to what I could only guess was his room. Once he came back his hair was only slightly better and he was wearing an oversized hoodie, along with ripped skinny-jeans. I've always loathed ripped jeans, there is just no use for the rips. But, of all the jeans he could have worn, skinny jeans. The man before me certainly did have a good figure, the jeans only pointing this out more. I glanced away from the sight, not wanting to get caught up in an awkward situation.

"Alright, they should be here soon. Man, Heidi is gonna' be pissed you woke her up so early on a Friday."

I sighed, looking over at Croy. "Doesn't matter, we need clues, fast."

"You've got a point there, Vance." Gabriel mumbled while lifting his hand up to his chin in deep thought. "I'm not sure the thief will be anything dealing with that diamond very soon... But our next chance to get into the mansion is next week, unless we ask. Most of the evidence has probably been swept away."

"Damn." I mumbled to myself, we had already spent too much time getting Croy on our side. 2 weeks went by, one left until the party, and no leads. 'It's never taken this long before, I have to focus!' 

A knock at the door tore me from my thoughts. We all looked at each other for a brief moment before I went to open the door. It swung open to reveal two women, after instructing them to sit down on the couch, the doorbell rung. Gabriel opened it this time, and a woman and a man walked in. And lastly, the third time the doorbell rang, Croy went to open it.

As the door creaked open, a very tall, burly man was standing in the doorframe, towering over Croy's slim, and somewhat curvy, short figure. "Tucker!" Croy squeaked.

A low growl of anger came from the male, looks like whatever Croy did to get kicked out was pretty bad. And it still wasn't forgiven.

"Out of my way, I'm not here for you." The man practically plowed past Croy, it made me uneasy to watch the duo interact. The man grumbled a word I couldn't quite catch, but whatever it was, it made Croy's face go white before he looked down in...

Shame?

Following Tucker were two men and two women, and they all sat down on the couch beside their fellow co-workers. A few looked calm, others uneasy, one tired, and Tucker was just plain mad.

'One look to Croy was all it took, hmm?'

"Alright, you all probably know why I called you here today, we are going to be asking you all a few questions." I beckoned Croy closer, leaning my head down slightly to reach his ear, and whispering, "Do you recognize any of them as the source?"

Croy looked around, "It was none of the men here, so that's four down, five left." Croy continued, "The woman who warned me of all this was very pale, all I could see of her was pale skin and a flash of pink lipstick." He looked over at the women. Three were pale, one was tan, and the other had skin the color of dark chocolate. "Not those two... Three left."

The women were somewhat uncomfortable when they realized our gaze was one them, perhaps it was guilt? One was a redhead with a bob, the other a blonde with her hair long and flowing to her back, and the last had dark brown hair with blonde highlights wrapped high into a bun. "Let's hear them, I could try to remember the voice... It's been a while, so I'm not sure 'bout it. Heidi?"

The girl with a bun snapped to attention, raising a pierced eyebrow. "What, Birdie Boy?"

"...'Birdie Boy'?" I mumbled.

Croy sighed, looking over at me from the corner of his eye. "A nickname, most people say 'Crow' when they try to pronounce my name for the first time; as you learned back at my house. So she calls me 'Birdie Boy' because of it."

Gabriel snickered from beside me, I hadn't noticed that the younger man had snuck up close to me. "Alright, Miss, we'll be seeing if Croy can recognize one of your voices; voice impressions included."

'Voice impressions, that's right!' I thought. 'Of course the intel wouldn't use their actual voice to warn Croy.'

"Good call, Gabriel." I nodded to myself, taking a moment to look around the room once more. Croy was hovering around my left side, looking down and fidgeting; the men were chatting with the women; Heidi was on her phone; and Tucker was still glaring daggers at Croy. "Alright then, Heidi, and the two women on either side of you, you are the only ones we need to ask at the moment. Heidi, say something. Croy, close your eyes."

Croy gave me a confused look for a moment, but did as I told him to do, shutting his eyes shut.

"Alright, I'm talkin', what do you want me to say? Because I can talk forever if ya' want me to! Hat, dog, jewel, frog, party, the, to, come, don't,-"

"Not her." Croy interrupted Heidi, shaking his head.

"Can you describe the voice?" Gabriel tapped Croy on the shoulder, it wasn't hard since Croy was the shortest of all of us, but only shorter than Gabriel by an inch or two.

"Well, it was kind of deep, laced over in a sense, and had a slight American accent."

"Each of you, try to impersonate an American. All of you, just in case." I ordered the women, who looked as equally confused as the males.

One by one, they tried to copy what Croy had described, fumbling over their words and messing up the accent every few moments.

"Alright." Croy mumbled, opening his eyes. He beckoned Gabriel and I closer so that we could whisper in secrecy. "I'm not really sure anymore.. Jasmine, Laura, and Heidi all have the voice for it..."

"True, but Jasmine can't do an American accent, at all." Gabriel added.

"Alright, then it isn't Jasmine." I mumbled, looking around.

"What are you talking about, faggot ?" Tucker suddenly blurted out.

I whipped around, going to deliver a snarky comeback for calling me such a term, but that's when I realized it wasn't directed at me, it was directed at Croy.

"Nothing, idiot." Croy pulled his head out our makeshift huddle, replying with anger clearly lacing his tone. My eyes widened in sudden realization:

 

That was what Tucker called him when Croy first opened the door.

 

That's why Croy looked so hurt and guilty.

 

Croy Miller is gay.

 

Croy Miller was kicked out because Tucker is homophobic.


	9. Black Eyes and Ice

Croy's P.O.V

Of course Tucker has to come. Of course.

I glared at the man, my nose scrunching up in anger as my brows furrowed. "You aren't of use here, Tucker. Go ahead and leave."

"As if I'd take a command from the likes of you." He responded in a snarky tone, getting up from off the couch and standing to hold his ground. Tucker was huge. About 5 or 6 inches taller than me, but I didn't care. I puffed out my chest, holding my breath as I took a step forward. I felt a hand grip my sleeve, and I turned back to see Gabriel adjusting his glasses with his spare hand.

"Croy, that's enough." Gabriel mumbled, he knew I was older than him by a year or two, and didn't want to be disrespectful, but still wanted to stop me before things got out of hand. I huffed, tearing my arm away from the blonde's grasp. Looking back at Leo it looked like he just made the discovery of the fucking century. A low growl escaped my throat, glaring back at Tucker.

"Piss off, Tucker!" I flipped him off before pulling Leo and Gabriel in so we could resume the case.

"Why? So you can be with your boyfriends?"

 

Oh.

 

It's.

 

 

On.

I whipped around, balling my fists. I can handle Tucker being a bitch to me, but dragging Leo and Gabriel into this was a fatal mistake. In reality, there is no way I can win a fight against Tucker; however, I can try to beat the shit out of him until I'm knocked senseless.

"You bastard! They are nothing like that to me!" I yelled, reading my fist back. Gabriel didn't rush out in time to stop me, I had already thrown the first punch.

I hit him in the gut, all I heard was a grunt before I looked up at him. 

'Shit.'

I'm a decently strong person, but Tucker is like a brick wall.

I didn't know what hit me, I didn't even have time to blink before Tucker hit me directly in my left eye. I let out a short yelp, stumbling back in to someone's awaiting hands. I didn't bother to see who it was, I just tried to lurch forward again. The arms restrained me however, and when Tucker went in for another punch I was jerked backwards before the fist made contact. A familiar tuft of brown hair flashed by in the corner of my one good eye, and the rough, unfamiliar hands suddenly became recognizable.

"Leo!" I almost screamed, the fist before just barely grazing onto the fabric of my hoodie as I was pulled away. I was startled, furious, and in pain.

"Both of you, stop! Now!" Leo ordered, I felt myself crumple in his arms like paper, his nails were digging in roughly into my forearm and he pulled my head back to the point where I crashed into his collarbone and Adam's apple area. I hissed in pain, I'm definitely going to get a black eye after this.

Tucker clicked his tongue, shaking out his fist. 'My eye is probably already swollen, damn!' I thought, having been hoping that I would've lasted longer than that. 'How pathetic of me..'

"You got what was coming to you, not only that but you're a thief.." Tucker glared down at me while I was still being restrained in Leo's arms. My legs were sprawled up underneath me, Leo was holding me up almost by my armpits and could keep me there.

"Fa-" Tucker started to speak.

"I said that's enough." Leo interrupted in an overly stern voice, his grip tightening on my arms in anger. 'He's pissed too? Probably because I caused a fight-' Leo interrupted my thoughts, blurting out: "It's time for you to leave, Tucker."

"Yeah- y-" I started to talk, but once again Leo cut me off.

"Shut your mouth, Croy."

By his tone of voice I could tell he was mad. His voice wasn't even like this that night I stole the diamond.

'Double Shit.'

'Good job Croy, way to screw thing up again.' I clenched my teeth together, my fists quivering slightly in frustration. I could feel my bad eye watering up as my throat felt like it was burning, itching, to deliver some form of comeback or snarky response; but, I held my tongue. Tucker clicked his tongue once more, giving me a final glare before he stormed out of the makeshift detective office.

Leo finally let me go, his hands moving from my arms to my back as he gave me a small shove to make me stand up straight.

"I think we.. we've gathered enough intel for today." Gabriel mumbled to the silenced crowd of stunned onlookers. "You can go now, thank you for your time." One by one, they all got up and shuffled out, not wanting to be in the crushing silence that now filled the room.

Now it was only the tree of us, yet it felt like I was completely alone. Thoughts came in and out of my mind: 'If I wanted to come out to the two, it was not supposed to be like this.', 'Am I going to be kicked out now that they know?', 'Will they think of me like Tucker does?', 'Where will I go?', 'What should I say?', 'I should have never done this-'

"Croy." A voice snapped me from my thoughts, when I looked over to Leo and Gabriel, they grimaced.

 

I felt my heart drop.

 

I felt it sink like a rock.

 

Sink to the bottom of an abyss, where bottom-feeders would rip it to shreds.

I felt my head throb, and I swiveled on my heels and marched upstairs to my room. 'Not like it will be mine for much longer.' I didn't hear voices shouting, I didn't hear footsteps. I only heard the front door open and close.

 

 

 

They left me.

 

 

Now isn't the time to cry, I have no use of tears. Yet the killer headache around my left eye caused me to grip at my head in extreme pain. That blow was like a jackhammer to the skull, Tucker must've hit me at full-force in order to cause this. I let out another hiss, squeezing my eyes shut and rocking back and forth subconsciously to try and distract myself from both the emotional and physical pain. 

I didn't notice it when Leo and Gabriel only grimaced from my black eye.

I didn't notice the looks of anger on both Leo's and Gabriel's face as they watched me fight for myself.

I didn't notice the sternness in Leo's voice wasn't mainly because I started a fight.

I didn't know Leo wasn't mad at me

I didn't realize my door creaked open.

I didn't notice when a certain brunette took a moment to watch me, in pain, and feel pity.

I didn't notice when he left, and when he came back with a bag of ice wrapped in a small towel.

I didn't even notice when he came right up to me, and sat down on my bed next to me.

A hand gingerly removed my fists from my face, and when I looked up I was greeted with those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes that drew me in.

 

Leo.

 

I opened my mouth slightly, not sure what to say, but the look in his eyes told me to just keep quiet and let what was happening happen. Leo sighed, placing the makeshift ice-pack he held up to my injured eye, which was already swollen and beginning to bruise. I didn't move, my breath hitched in my throat.

Leo let out a small sigh, moving the ice around slightly in order to try to numb the pain everywhere.

"You really are reckless, huh?" He mumbled, his eyes focused on my bruised eye. I only nodded slightly in agreement. Another sigh came from his lips, adjusting the ice-pack on my eye once more. We sat there in silence for a few moments, I just stared at Leo in silence as he continued his administrations. 

"Are you going to kick me out, Leo?" I mumbled.

He looked up from his work, I hadn't realized the pain in my head had started to fade until now. "No... I am not homophobic, and you are part of the case." 

I let out a sigh of relief, I had almost forgotten about the case in my anger and panic.  
My heartbeat grew steady, and I stared at the man before me. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Leo drew his hand, and the ice-pack, from my face to take a look at the bruise. I myself didn't even know what it looked like upon my freckled face.

"So?" I mumbled, unsure of how bad it was.

Leo took a moment, "You aren't concussed."

"So it is  bad." I chuckled a bit, giving Leo a light nudge on the shoulder. "I can handle it, sorry for causing a fight."

Leo sighed, caving in and giving me a small smile. "By the way he was behaving, he was practically asking for it. Would you like me to get more ice?"

I reached up, lightly touching the bruise. It stung under my touch, but only lightly because the ice had numbed the pain. "No, but thank you..."

We sat there for a few more moments, unsure of what to say. Leo talked first.

"Gabriel left."

"I heard." I muttered, looking aside to the window which the runs rays were filtering into the room through thin, crème colored curtains. I turned back to Leo one more time, and once more silence hung thick in the air like a dense fog.

"Croy?"

"Yes..?" I looked up into Leo's eyes again. 

"Do you... need anything else?"

"No, but, really, thank you... I, I appreciate what you did for me back there, and in here."

Leo nodded, and setting the ice pack into my hands and leaving. The door clicked shut behind him and I flopped backwards into my bed.

 

 

'Leo.'


	10. Leo’s Dream

Leo's P.O.V

Walking out of Croy's room I felt somewhat panicked. Yes, I had calmed him down, but in the process I just made myself freak out. My chest felt strange, heavy, like my insides were jumping about in a frenzied mess. Butterflies in my stomach.

'No, I'm a grown ass man, I shouldn't be dealing with this.' I shook my head from the thoughts, ignoring them and briskly walking over to my room. 'I'll have to ask Croy about the voices later, it's a good thing I managed to get all of that on tape.'

Before all of the guests arrived, when no one was looking, I hid a recorder in my pocket. Carefully taking it out, I placed on my bedside for safe-keeping. I sighed before stealing a glance at the clock.

12:45.

The day was going by fast, but at the same time agonizingly slow. 'Perhaps a nap would help' I thought to myself, laying down on the mattress and letting my head sink into my pillows. I laid there for a while, the only noise to be heard being my slow breaths. Eventually, I let my mind go blank and my eyelids grow heavy. And then I was off to sleep.

 

-Leo's Dream-

 

The world was dark. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. No one was in sight. 'Strange,' I thought to myself before taking a few steps forward. I was walking without a location in mind, without knowing where I was going. My foot suddenly slipped out from underneath me, and I started to plummet. I let out a screech as my arms and legs flailed about in search of some sort of hold. Eventually, my hand hit something and my world suddenly burst into light and color. 

I was gripping onto a rope ladder, no— it was familiar. Looking up, I saw the ladder belonged to none other than the helicopter from a few weeks ago. 'That means-' 

I whipped my head around, already knowing what I was going to see. There before me sat none other than Croy Miller, grinning smugly from the 'O' of a casino sign. 'What's going on? Why is this my dream?' I continued to stare at the man, the helicopter's beating of blades seemed to vanish, but I knew from the feeling of rope beneath my palms that it was still there. 

"Croy." I mumbled aloud, taking in the man a little better. He was in the same outfit from that night, his hair was slick back, but messy from running, his suit and neck-tie were in disarray; the latter being almost torn from his collar. Croy only responded to hearing his name by flashing me another one of his grins, getting up from the 'O' and walking to the edge of the decorative rim. His grin had something to it, something behind it.

'The diamond.' I thought. 'No use to try to yell at Croy to hand it over, he won't do it anyway.'

Closer yet closer, Croy continued inching to the edge, his toes sticking off the end as he prepared to take his leap of faith towards me.

Or so I thought.

When Croy outstretched both his hands out wide, he had no diamond in either of them. Confusion wracked through me like a tidal wave, 'What is going on?'.

"Croy, where is the diamond? You have it somewhere, don't you?" I called out to the man, his smug grin only getting wider with each passing second. Croy tilted his head, but never responded. Then he started to tilt forward.

 

He wasn't jumping.

 

He wasn't going to repeat the action he did that night.

 

I tried to tug the helicopter's rope over to Croy, but it didn't budge. When I looked back to it, it was steel. Steel that trapped my right hand and leg inside of it. I looked back to Croy desperately, the idea of what was happening making me panicked. He continued to tilt forward, his leg moving out from under him as he started to tilt even more.

 

Croy Miller was falling.

 

I watched in horror as the ravenette continued to fall forward, having not yet completely gone off the roof. He stood only on the toes of his left foot, his head mere inches from mine as he continued to tilt. That tell-tale, smug, goofy grin of his that he almost always wore had suddenly morphed into the most sickening, frightening, malicious smile I had ever seen.

I tried to scream out to Croy, tried to do something to make him stop. When I tried to reach out to him my arm didn't move.

'Croy'

 

He was falling faster now, his face having past me as he began his decent to the concrete streets waiting below.

'Croy!'

I couldn't take my eyes off the sight, my throat begging to scream but no noise came out. The biggest lead in the case, and my biggest case at that. The stupid goofy waiter that made me act like a kid. The man who made my office seem less lonely. The annoyance in my mornings that amused me nonetheless. The one who cause my stomach to do flips. The speedy thief who made me want to try harder as a detective, just to catch him.

 

Catch him.

 

 

That's the one thing I couldn't do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thud.

——-


	11. Disguise Plans

Leo's P.O.V  
I screamed out, my vocal cords finally emitting a short yell once I awoke with a start. My body was practically drenched in a cold sweat, and I was still trembling from what I had witnessed. 

The image of Croy's broken, bloodied body lingered in my mind, burning into my eyes even though I was wide awake. 

The sickening crunch of Croy's bones when he made contact with the ground still rung in my ears.

I heard loud footsteps before my door swung open in a matter of seconds. Since Croy's room was just across the hall, he must of heard my scream. "What? What is it? You watching a horror movie or something?!" He seemed frustrated, yet still held worry in his bright blue eyes. Once realizing I was all alone, with no television on, and that I most likely looked like a mess, he tensed.

"Nothing.." I mumbled out, keeping my voice steady as I just wanted to pretend this certain conversation never happened.

"Doesn't sound like it." Croy huffed, scanning the room. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing." I repeated, my voice growing stern. I took a moment, breathing in sharply before swallowing hard.

"People don't scream without a reason. You of all people should know this, Detective." He spat out my title with bitter sarcasm, rolling his eyes while doing so.

My upper lip curled, revealing my teeth slightly as I sneered: "It really is none of your business."

Croy moved his tongue to the front of his teeth before he let out a clicking noise, putting his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "Fine." He grumbled before breaking eye contact, noticing the small tape-recorder on my bed stand, he picked it up. "What's this?"

"I recorded the suspects while they were speaking." I mumbled while my heartbeat slowed, and the shock of my dream— no— nightmare, was fading.

"Oh.. Well, good idea. I didn't catch everything they said, so that'll help." We stayed in awkward silence for a moment. "Should I call Gabriel back?" Croy jerked his chin to the door, suggesting that he'd go to the phone in the kitchen to make the call.

"He said he'd go home for today.. I'm not sure if he'd like to be disturbed."

"Ah.. Alright." Croy looked around, the dark purple bruise on his eye greatly contrasting his pale, freckled skin. "Do you mind if I listen to it? You seem.. off... today." He tilted his head slightly while asking this.

"Go ahead, I don't care." I waved him off as he snatched the recorder. "Let's be quick about figuring out who this source of yours is.. When is that party again?"

"August 16, so we have a few days.."

"Play the recording."

A small click sounded, and then it started to rewind back to Heidi's mess of random words. "Don't, come, to, the, party." Croy pressed stop.

"Oh my god, it's her."

"Heidi?"

"Why else would she leave a message like that? We definitely need to get into that party. She blocked my number right after the interview, so this’s the only change we’ll get to see her!"

"God, your just like a child being told what not to touch." I grumbled to myself, low enough so Croy couldn't hear. I raised my voice, "How are you going to get in? You're banned!"

Croy thought for a moment, tapping his chin. "How long do black eyes last?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"We're going to make a disguise."

I sat more upright on my bed, tapping my feet on the wooden floor. "What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure— just something that they won't recognize me in!"

"Well, what have they seen you in?"

"A suit, normal casual clothes, that kind of stuff."

I tapped my foot faster. "We'll have to cover up those freckles of yours, maybe buy you different color eye contacts if we can find them.. Should I get a wig?"

"Yeah, that'll help. Until today, they've seen me with my hair slick back." He mumbled before reaching up to get a strand of his hair. The black tufts reached down to his ears and cheeks, they were a little messy and sloppy.

"A wig it is then."

"Anything else?" I asked with a brow raised.

"I'm not sure, you said they'd recognize you in a suit.."

"And?"

"..... Would they?"

"Well, I've worn a suit around them for a long time, so yeah, they'd know what I look like in one."

"What are we going to do?"

We both waited for a moment, until the answer came and we both cringed.

"Croy.. You're going to have to wear a dress."

"Fuck."

"Watch it, or I'm going to start a swear jar." I threatened him half-heartedly, getting up.

"Am I really going to have to do this?"

"Do you want to get a clue or what?"

Croy sighed, "Fine, but where am I going to get a dress?"

"Your house. We'll know the plan will work if your family members can't recognize you."

Another sigh escaped Croy's lips, "Do you have enough gas in your car to make it?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

Croy exhaled sharply, roughly yanking me from my bed and taking me down the hall to a small corner where we placed our shoes by the door. He slipped on some sneakers and opened the door, the spare key to the office found its way twirling around his pointer finger.

"Come on, slow poke. We're going for a ride."


	12. Carved Smiles

Leo's P.O.V

I followed Croy outside, he was already waiting on the motorcycle. Waiting for me.  
"Slowpoke." He repeated again, "Heads up." He flung his helmet at me, and I caught it quite sloppily. Hitting my rib cage, I let out a grunt and shot the male a frown before sitting down behind him on the vehicle.

"You better not go fast."

"Oh, you know I always go fast." Croy turned to give me a cheeky grin before knocking out the kickstand from under him, revving the engine, and starting to drive. I felt my words catch in my throat, and I clung onto the seat while Croy sped down the cobblestone streets.

"At least have the decency to go slow in urban areas!" I shouted over the roar of the engine as we whizzed along the streets. 

Croy let out a laugh, "Not a chance, Leo. We've got to get there and back before sun-down. And this was your plan anyways!" I rolled my eyes, but went along with it nonetheless. "Also— grabbing onto the seat is a really bad idea.." Croy added, "It's detachable, with a hinge on the end your sitting on. So if I hit a bump you better not go flyin' off, Mr. Can't-Ride-A-Motorcycle."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I sneered, raising an eyebrow.

"Grab onto something that's sturdy, idiot." 

I sighed, already knowing that it'd be better to just latch onto Croy but refusing to do so, continuing to cling to the seat like a stubborn child. So the little journey continued, as Croy and I turned on the winding streets. A few looks were cast our way, probably because it was well known by now just who Croy Miller was. Some were pitiful, others disgusted, yet Croy kept looking forward and ignored them all in a blur of speed. The wind whipped through his hair, sending the black locks to-and-fro before Croy let out a small whoop.

"What was that for?" I mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon, how can you not love the wind? It feels great!" I could practically see Croy's grin, even though I was behind him. That's when the bike lurched forward as Croy sped up. My palms were damp from nervous sweat, and because of this I felt my hands slipping and my heart drop.

'Shit-shit-shitshitshitshit!' My hands slipped from the smooth seat and I wrapped my legs tightly around the seat of the motorcycle, forcing myself to lean forward and grab just above Croy's hips. He was sturdy, but a little boney. 'Makes sense, he'd have to be in shape to pull off all those tricks of his.' He didn't even flinch from my touch, he just kept driving. 

"Hey!! What was that for?!" I yelped, my eyes like those of an owl inside the tinted motorcycle helmet.

Croy just chuckled, and didn't bother with words.

Soon the scenery changed from the city to open fields, with clouds slowly sliding by like puffy white snails, and the sun just barely starting its descent. I took a moment to just look around, it was a nice view and without being within the glass and metal of a car it was even nicer; however, the helmet was getting in the way, and it was a little obnoxious. The ride was silent, leaving only the hum of the engine to fill the wordless void between us.

It would be a long drive, I knew this all too well, so I decided to try to come up with something to say; however Croy beat me to it.

"It's nice out, isn't it?" He mumbled loud enough for me to hear, taking his hand off one of the handles to run it through his hair.

"Yes." I was muffled by the helmet, but spoke nonetheless.

The silence dawned on us once more, and we continued to ride until we reached Croy's house. I pried my hands away from the man's abdominal region, letting out a sigh as he parked and I was on solid ground again. I gave Croy a light whack on the back of his head before taking off my helmet.

"Now what was that for?" Croy grinned, though his voice was a little whiny as he mimicked my question from earlier.

"That was for going to fast, now come on." I muttered, walking over to the house Croy used to live in. It was the same shape as when i first visited the home.

"You know the drill." Croy shrugged, and moved to the same potted plant as before; but stopped in his tracks. He slowly drew himself back, his eyes trained on the door in suspicion. I followed his gaze, and noticed the door was slightly ajar. My hand moved on its own accord, and I pushed on the door. It swung open with a load creak, and we were greeted by absolute silence.

"Guys?" Croy called out experimentally. Not to my surprise, there was no response. Croy rushed forward into the house, slamming the front door open completely. Being the speedy waiter he was, I was unable to latch onto the hem of his shirt and stop him.

"Croy, slow down, idiot!" I yelled before sprinting after him. What I saw was the rare sight of a frenzied Croy in complete panic; ducking in and out of open doors and calling out to family that wasn't there. I saw a tuft of black hair disappear as he ducked into his own room, and everything went silent. "Croy?"

I peeked around the corner, and I was greeted with red paint drawn all over Croy's walls, spilling out a message.

'YOU'RE ONE LAZY DETECTIVE. I'M GETTING BORED, SPICE THINGS UP, BEFORE I DO. Whoops, too late!'

Underneath the text was a crudely drawn smiley face with X's replacing where the eyes would be. And underneath that... something horrid.

 

 

 

 

Some Croy's family members were on the floor, covered in the same red on the wall, unmoving. On their faces, the same marking on the wall. Each corpse had carefully drawn X's over their eyes, and slit mouths that curved up into a sickening grin. A few organs were scattered about, proudly on display for us to see. Whoever did this even went as far to hand up bloody intestines as if they were party banners.

How sickening.

Croy stood motionless in front of me, his back facing me and shielding his expression. It was so silent that I could hear him breathing, it sounded like he was struggling to keep his breath steady and calm.

"My God." I breathed, I felt like loosing my lunch from the nauseating corpses, and the horrid smell of blood and rotting flesh.

".....Why?" Croy croaked out, his voice grief stricken and hoarse from trying to be suppressed, "Why them? Why me?"

"Croy I-"

I was met with a fuming Croy, he whipped around to face me, salty tears spilling from his narrow blue eyes as his freckled features scrunched up in hatred and fury. Pale lips curled up into a scowl as he yelled at me: "No! Leo what the fuck is this?! Who would do something this- this horrible?! Why?! I knew getting that stupid diamond would make my life a living hell but this is too much!!!"

"Croy please try to calm down-"

"Calm down- CALM DOWN?? Leo, my family has been murdered by some sicko!! I was here to free myself and get my name clean— not to- not to get my family killed!" The tears kept streaming down Croy's face, and I couldn't help but feel immense pity for him. A black eye, stress, and now his family is... gone. I'm not one for words, and I don't comfort people often, so I stared blankly at the crying man in front of me.

"Croy-"

"No-Nonononono-" he sobbed, grabbing both sides of his head and falling to his knees. "This wasn't supposed to happen- They were innocent!" Croy was yelling his throat raw, I could tell.

Croy Miller. A curious case indeed.

I had enough, and decided I needed to find a way to comfort Croy. I walked over, kneeled down, and wrapped my arms firmly around him. It was an awkward hug, but seeing Croy cry was even more awkward, so this was worth it.

"Mom. Mom.. Ma..." Croy's voice was only a hoarse whisper, he was suffering. He put himself into this mess, and whoever did this must've known.

 

Who did this?

 

They're getting bored?? What the hell does that mean?

 

I didn't know how long I stayed there, holding onto Croy, until the tears ceased and he calmed down. I was never one for tears, I never cried much; but I had seen Croy break down twice now. It was extremely out of character for him, I knew him as a somewhat annoying thief who was childish and carefree. But here we are, in his house, me clinging to his trembling body as he dealt with what I thought would be the worst and most scarring experience of his life. 

And I didn't know what to do.

 

 

"Croy...?" I dared to mumble his name after a minute of silence. I got a small groan in response. ".... Are you alright?"

A tiny chuckle left Croy, "You're pretty stupid for a detective... I'm not okay." His grip tightened on me, "I was doing this to clear my name... but... but now it's personal.."

"Croy, don't be rash.. Please."

"No promises."

"Oh, yes there will be, Miller. Promise me, promise me right now that you won't do anything stupid."

 

Silence hung in the air like smog before Croy responded, "... I promise."


	13. Rock Bottom

Croy's P.O.V  
'Ma! Hey Ma'!' I remember being a small child, running up to my mother and giving her a red rose... 'Look, Ma'! It's for you!' She smiled, she thanked me. We kept that rose in a vase until it died.

My mother was as fragile as that rose.

I looked at her corpse, feeling more tears well up in my eyes as I clung to Leo for support.

'Crow! Crow! I wanna fly, Crow!! Come on, come on!' Tina was in front of me, her face lighting up and blue eyes sparkling. I lifted her up by her armpits, positioned her into the pose of comic-book superheroes when they flew, and ran around the house with her. Laughing, giggling, she always wanted to soar.

Finally at last, her soul is soaring. Tear after tear rolled down my cheeks, though I was strangely calmer than I was before. Feeling another heartbeat among mine in a room full of corpses calmed me.

 

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. It was Leo's heart. Leo, like a lion.. meaning brave, strong, compassionate... I felt safe in his arms, and buried my face into his shoulder. 

 

He's the closest thing I have left of family now.

 

He's the only one I can turn to in a household environment. He took me in for no reason. Was it the goodness in his heart? It must've been... what other reason would exist..? I should really thank him... I'm lucky...

".....Leo, why did this happen....?" I mumbled softly, my throat hurt from crying and yelling.

‘Lucky? Hah, right! Luck would be not having your parents and family dead in your room carved like a sick voodoo doll. Try again, idiot. You're only postponing further hell-hole experiences in this stupid life.’

People say that when you hit rock bottom, the only way left to go is up. But they forget, you can always dig further down. You can always get caved in on. You can't climb up a hole in the ground, you need a ladder.

Leo can be my ladder.

No, I'd just be putting to much on him. He's like a brick wall, and here I am, weak, crying.. An emotional mess. Why'd he want to stick around something like me?

"I don't know, Croy... Whoever did this must be seeking some sort of pleasure and joy from killing.... I think they want to be chased for some reason.."

Catch them. When you catch them make them pay.

I bit my lip, and shoved Leo away, standing up and trying to ignore the bloody crime scene.

"I'm getting the authorities. They need to see this." I muttered.

".. And our plan for tomorrow?"

"... At this point I don't fucking care. Just get something." I muttered harshly and walked out.

So much for thanking him, see what you did?

I should apologize. But I need to call the cops— and— and—

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Stop it, stop it." I mumbled to myself, just wanting some clarity, and something to take the throbbing void away from my heart. 

This is grief.

 

This is pain.

 

 

This is sorrow.

 

 

 

This is the worst feeling I've ever felt in my entire life:

 

 

 

 

 

This is rock bottom.


	14. He’ll Be Okay..

Leo's P.O.V  
I felt bad, both from Croy's outburst, and because the smell of corpses and blood was making me lightheaded. I turned back to the crude drawing of a smiley face, it seemed to mock me; I tried to ignore all the semi-familiar faces around me and made my way out of the room. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled out my phone and called Gabriel.

"Sir?" I heard a voice on the other line.

"Gabriel, something happened."

"What is it, Vance? You sound very seriou-"

"Croy's family is dead.. I'm not sure if it's all of them, but there's a pile of corpses in his room, and a note on the wall saying: 'Spice things up or I will'."

The other end went quiet for a moment. "Is Croy alright?"

"Psychically." I mumbled, my eyes turning down on the floor. "I don't know what the hell to do, Gabriel. This case just got ten times worse... I don't know how to comfort a grieving person.."

"... Give Croy some space, I think. Just be there and offer support."

"Can you meet us back at the Agency? We're still at Croy's house right now, and we'll be here for a while..."

"Sure, Sir. When?"

"Around 9." I mumbled, looking at the clock; it read 7:32. "Please, bring something to help Croy feel better. This doesn't call off the plan tomorrow, but, since it'll be late.. You may stay in a guest room or on the couch."

"On it, Sir! I'll see you at 9!" And with that Gabriel hung up. Croy walked back in, messy black hair, bruised eye, and faintly tear-stained cheeks the same as before.

"The cops are coming soon.." He mumbled. "Should I get going if they want to take me into custody again?"

"No, they know you're working with me and you're the only lead, other than the bodies. They'll only arrest you if we can't find the thief and prove your innocence." I turned back to his room, "And I'm sure this'll do it.."

"...Fine." Croy sighed, turning his head away from both me and the crime scene behind me. He seemed mad, which was reasonable, considering his family was just killed.

"Let's just get what we need and wait for the authorities, they should be here soon." I reached behind me and closed the door to Croy's room. I had seen enough nightmare fuel for today, and didn't feel like going back inside that room anytime soon.

Croy simply nodded, and we walked off to another room. It was pink, with posters covering almost every wall and two bunk beds on either side of the room. By the smell of the room alone I could tell there were more bodies hidden inside it. Cringing, I walked over to the sliding door of the closet and slid it wide open. It took me a few moments to scan all the clothes within, but I eventually plucked a dress from a rack and tossed it to Croy.

"This'll do.. Carla was always about my size anyways.." He was quieter on the last part, nostalgia overwhelming his already fragile-sounding voice. When a siren sounded outside, we knew the cops had arrived. We left the case in their hands and I explained what happened. Croy was dead silent the whole time, and stared down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Another pang in my chest resounded for the male, I pushed it aside and left the investigation of the crime scene in the cop's hands.

"We'll get back to you if we find anything. If you could stay for a while then-"

"I have somewhere to be." I responded curtly. I looked at the clock, it read 8:46. Gabriel is arriving soon, we're going to be late.

"Sir- we need assistance on this."

"Could we return at a later time?"

"The scene could be mingled with if we do not investigate now, Sir. You're the only detective here at the scene, and another won't arrive until she clears up an accident on 23rd street and Warner."

I looked back to the clock hanging on the wall, then to Croy. 

"One moment." I pulled out my phone and dialed Gabriel. 

He picked up, "Yes?"

"... Call it off, Gabriel. We have to stay at the crime scene longer.."

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"....No, but don't burden yourself. I'm sure Croy'll hold out, we can help him tomorrow."

"Alright, Vance." I heard a click and the line went dead, with that I put the phone back in my pocket. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's get to work." Looking around, I noticed Croy was gone. Where he was, I had no clue. 'He'll be alright', I thought to myself. I went back into the room, back into the nightmare.

 

Back into the place that broke Croy Miller.

 

"This is presumably the same person who stole the diamond, and we are unsure why they want to be chased... Possibly for the thrill?" I mused, a hand on my chin while I was trying to avoid looking at the corpses. "They did all this, so this is most definitely for some sort of sick thrill..."

"We'll look for fingerprints, look around for any clues, Detective."

I nodded, and walked out of the room. Croy was still out of sight, but I needed to find clues right now. Room to room, I searched for anything out of the blue. Slowly, I was getting used to the nauseating smell of blood; however, it seemed to be fading a bit faster than I thought it would. I moved to the kitchen and decided to look around there; my mind swirled with thoughts as I moved around aimlessly.

'The rest of the house is perfectly clean, how did they lure all the family members into one room and avoid being caught by authorities?'

'This was on purpose?'

'Why Croy's family over my family or Gabriel's?'

'Whoever did this knows that Croy used to live here, and that they are associated with me.'

'Why didn't they mention Gabriel?'

'Why did they try so hard at the crime scene for sick fun?? What kind of sociopath would enjoy that?!'

I knocked into something, and my thoughts vanished. Turning to see what I bowled over, I noticed that I had struck a trash can. Trash was sprawled over the floor, and a brown bottle caught my eye.

Hydrogen peroxide.

 

Hydrogen peroxide cleans blood.

I snatched the bottle from the floor, turning it over in my hands to check the expiration date. It was still decent, and it was new; just bought. Most bottles get messy, but this one was empty yet pristine. I looked down and to my surprise, there were almost 20 more bottles of hydrogen peroxide.

There could have been a struggle from family members, but whoever did this cleaned up after themself. They had a lot of time on their hands.

"In here!" I called, and two cops did as told, walking over and looking down at my discovery. "This is too much hydrogen peroxide for one family, even with such a large amount of people. I think that these were used to clean up most of the blood, except for  in the crime scene. That horrific display was on purpose.."

"We'll be taking this in as well. Thank you."

"Alright, I'll continue. Notify me when the investigation is done, or when the new detective comes."

"Will do, Detective Vance."

I turned and left the two, then walked outside. The sky was an inky black, with an overcast sky hiding the light of the moon. A few streetlights flickered a pale yellow color, they didn't do much to light up the street; the red and blue haze from police cars painted the neighborhood blue for one moment then red for the next. Under one of the streetlights was Croy's motorcycle, unmoved. Atop it was the man himself, sitting sideways with his back turned to me; hunched over in the seat he held his head in his hands. 'A break won't hurt.'

I made my way over to the grieving male, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and took his head out of his hands to turn to me. There was a moment of silence, but Croy's eyes did the talking for him. Despite one of them being bruised, they were red and puffy; his blue irises looking grey in the night while his eyebrows were upturned and eyes half-lidded. It looked like he had cried himself until he had no tears left to cry.

"Hey.." I started, not sure what to say, ".. I forgot to say it in there... but, my condolences, Croy."

The male just sniffled, and cast his puffy eyes away. His expression became unreadable.

"...We'll be able to leave soon, another detective will be able to take my place and-"

"Sure." He bluntly interrupted me, his voice not as hoarse as it was before but still fragile. Like at any moment, he would just crack and break down.

Just be there for him.

"... Mind if I take a seat?" I mumbled. Croy didn't nod, but scooted over on the bike so I would fit. I took it as a yes, and sat down next to him.

Together, we stared out at the red and blue street, and waited for the tragedy to pass.


	15. He is Not Okay

Leo's P.O.V

I lost track of time while I was sitting there with Croy in silence. The next detective soon arrived in a black Sedan, and stepped out and looked around. She walked over to Croy and I, the shoes she had on clicking on the pavement with every step. Her brown hair was curled and flowed down her back like waves on a shore, and she had bright red lipstick on. 

"Are you the next detective?" I asked blankly.

"Yes, I am. Why aren't you inside helping the others? And who is this?" She jerked her chin towards Croy. "Suspect or victim?"

"Neither, he's related to the victims; and I spend my time how I please."

She let out a small scoff and took a moment to look around. "What have you found out?"

"This is related to the diamond incident about a week or so ago. Just go inside and see." I muttered, while Croy stayed silent beside me. She nodded and walked away, and I turned to Croy. "Hey, it's getting late.. we should be getting back."

"..Yeah." He mumbled before swinging his leg around the motorcycle and starting up the engine. I placed the helmet on my head and placed my hands behind Croy, and the bike lurched forward. The lights of cop cars faded away into the night, and I braced myself for Croy to drive above the speed limit and for him tell me that I should enjoy the wind.

But he didn't.

This time, he drove slow; just like I had asked before coming here.

The same silence as before hung in the air, but it wasn't comfortable like last time. No, this was the kind of silence that wrapped around you like a snake; the kind in which you just can't bring yourself to speak. Couldn't bring yourself to find the right words, no matter how hard you tried. The only source of light was from the headlights of Croy's motorcycle, there was not a single star in sight because of the clouds.

I couldn't help but think of the irony of this event..

 

It truly was a murder of crows.

 

'Tina was speaking, "Crow, Crow!"

"It's Croy!" Another child poked the girl in the cheek, jokingly teasing her for her way of speech.

"I call him Crow if I want to call him Crow." The girl stuck her tongue out and hopped off the bed, walking out.'

 

 

Crows symbolize bad omens.

 

 

 

 

Crows symbolize death.

 

 

We later arrived back at the Agency, and we silently walked in. There were no words to say, it seemed neither of us wanted to risk speaking. I took off my jacket, Croy took off his shoes, I laid the dress on the counter, and we both walked upstairs then went our separate ways.

I changed into my night-clothes, and sat on the edge of my bed, my mind numb but fizzing with a million questions.

'Someone did this for a reason, that reason is most likely sick enjoyment. They knew Croy was involved in the case, knew where Croy's family lived, knew I was on the case, and was the one who stole the diamond. Think, Leo, think. A sociopathic thrill seeker? How are they related to Heidi? Why did Heidi warn Croy, and not the cops?   

Heidi knew Croy well enough to think he'd do something stupid, she knew he'd look for himself because he's stubborn like that. She didn't want the cops involved yet? Was she working for whoever did this? Is she the one who did this? This 'thrill seeker' is a talented killer..'

I have been torn out of my thoughts too much lately- I heard sniffles and..

Crying?

I got up, and walked across the hallway to Croy's room. I was going to open the door when my hand froze above the doorknob. 'Is this when I should give him space? Or should I go in and help him?'

I clenched my fist, inhaled, and withdrew myself. 'I don't think I should disturb him.. I would probably make it worse. This would be fine, right? Right..'

With a quiet sigh I walked back into my room, I felt bad, but I knew I couldn't babysit Croy; and after a long time, I fell asleep.

 

 

When I woke up, the sun was already shining through my window, and I smelt something cooking.

'What's that?'

I got up and made my way to the kitchen, to my surprise, there was Croy, cooking. "I didn't know you could cook." I mumbled.

He responded with a small hum, then turned around. What I saw made my heart drop. Croy Miller, red-eyed with dried tear stains on his face and dark bags under his eyes.

 

I thought he was okay for now.

 

I though I should’ve let him be, and that I'd only make it worse.

 

 

I should've helped, I should've known that this would happen.

 

 

I should've known,

 

 

 

 

that he is not okay.


	16. A Short Nap, A Friend, and Some Makeup

Croy's P.O.V.  
Trying to sleep last night was a wreck, every time I closed my eyes the images of rotting corpses appeared. But, I thought that I should try again. So after cleaning up the dishes, I went to the couch and tried to rest; and luckily, I was swept off into dreamless sleep.

I woke to the sound of a door opening and groggily lifted my head. Hair was stuck to the side of my face and my mind was still numb with exhaustion; but I turned to the door nonetheless to see Gabriel.

"Hey." I called, not wanting to get up from off the couch.

"Hello!" He responded cheerfully and made his way over, sitting down next to my spear led out body and finding a spot near my ankles. "I heard about what happened.. how are you feeling?"

"Not so hot to be honest." I mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. "But, I guess... I'm feeling a tiny bit better."

"Good to hear, I was worried for you, especially because you're here with Mr. Vance."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow and sat up, reaching behind me to later wrap myself in a blanket.

"Mr. Vance is kind, but he is more of a 'thinker' than a 'feeler', if you understand... He's mostly all left brain and hardly any right brain if you really think about it!" He flashed me a smile, and then put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you out though, Croy. I remember when my grandmother died, it was rough, but you learn to cope."

I felt a smile creep onto my face, "Thank you, Gabriel. I appreciate it..."

"No problem, Croy! Now, what is this whole 'disguise' thing about?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of it, "Well, I have to cross-dress and look like a girl, so my coworkers won't recognize me. They've seen me in suits for a long time, so they know my figure pretty well, along with the rest of me."

"Should we try to get this makeup right? We have a while, but I've never done this, and we should figure it out while we still have time." He held up a box I had not previously noticed, I also saw a pair of high-heels beside him.

"Sure, come on. I'll show you to the bathroom. But am I going to have to wear those?"

He chuckled nervously, "I was told to bring them, you want it to them to buy that you're a girl right?"

"Yeah, suppose so," I shrugged while leading Gabriel upstairs. "Wait, but hold up.."

"What is it?"

"Err.. I'm a guy, I don't have... well..", I awkwardly gestured towards my flat chest.

"Oh! " Gabriel's eyes widened and his face turned a light pink. "Uh, don't look to me for answers, I don't know what to do!"

"Leo has his cell, right? I can just call him from the home phone." I shrugged, and walked over to it; quickly dialing Leo's number before handing the phone to Gabriel. "But.. I'm supposed to be sleeping, so you do it."

"What?! How am I suppose to explain such a thing to Mr. Vance?! Such a topic!-"

I burst out laughing for the first time in what felt like ages, Gabriel's reactions were always priceless! He was doing a good job at cheering me up, now I know who to rely on whenever I'm in an emotional ditch. Granted, I'll be sad later, but for now..

 

For now, it is almost like yesterday never happened.

 

Gabriel and I soon arrived in the bathroom and unlocked the box of makeup. Inside we're so many products both Gabriel and I went wide eyed.

"Wow, that's.. a lot." I mumbled.

"I didn't know my sister had this much makeup!"

"Well, better get started.." I mumbled, plucking red lipstick from the box. "I've only done this a couple times-"

"You've put on makeup?!"

"No- No.. The kids liked to do makeovers, I was often caught up in them; so I became their mannequin. Afterwards they wanted me to do theirs."

"Ah, got it."

I turned back to the mirror to look at my reflection. 'Looks like my black eye is getting better, it should be gone in a day or two...... or three.' I applied the lipstick, later placing it back on the counter when I was done. "Jesus this feels so unnatural."

"It's fine, come on let's cover up those freckles!"

"On it." I pulled out foundation that closest matched my skin tone, and took time to cover nearly every freckle. I looked back in the mirror, it's like with each passing second I was turning into another person. I let out a small whistle. "I look so different."

"It's surreal if you ask me, girls sure use some strange tricks." Gabriel chuckled.

I shrugged, picking out an eyeliner pencil and trying to line my eyes; however, when I was nearly finished with the first eye, Gabriel bumped into me and sent the pencil streaking across my face. A line of black reached down to my chin and I laughed out loud. "Gabriel!!" I said in a pretend whiny tone. "You messed me up, dude!" I snickered, elbowing him in the arm.

"Ahah, sorry! My bad."

"C'mere you!" I grabbed the younger male's jaw and scribbled on his face, leaving a cat nose and sloppily drawn whiskers in my wake. When he looked back into the mirror, he laughed so hard he snorted. This caused me to burst out laughing as well. We then forgot all about practicing and simply drew on each other's faces like we were kids. 

"No fair." Gabriel pouted a bit.

"Yes fair." I shot back, knowing my comeback was absolute crap.

"Ahah, golly we're acting so immature."

"Ey! We're not that immature."

There was a moment of silence, and then we both burst out laughing again; knowing full well what I said was a lie. Hey, adults don't loose their spirit right away; after all, I'm only in my early twenties. "I bet you can't even walk in those heels you brought over." I chuckled.

"Let's find out." Gabriel walked downstairs and I soon joined him, only to see him stumbling around in heels like he was a drunken woman. I was enjoying myself, laughing, smiling. 'Gabriel's good at this.'

He flopped on the couch with a yelp, his legs shaking from the heels. "Golly, it's hard! You're the one who's going to be walking around in them all night, so you give it a shot!"

"Fine, I guess I owe you for suggesting you do that." I smiled, and then slipped on the shoes; they were incredibly tight. "Your sister has some small feet.." I murmured, hissing slightly as the ends of the shoe dug into my ankle. I took a moment to get balanced, I wasn't used to wearing heels; to make matters worse these heels were 4-inches tall. 'Is that tall for heels? I don't know but this is not necessary. How do girls wear these things?! They're like stilts!'

"Yikes-" I took a few steps, and soon got the hang of walking in heels. I heard a door open and quickly looked to the clock, it was 1pm. Leo walked back in with a bag in hand and saw Gabriel and I, makeup smudged on our faces like we were toddlers, and me in high heels.

So naturally, like the badass I'm not, Gabriel and I looked at each other; then at Leo's shocked, confused face; then burst out laughing.

But hey, at least our makeup didn't look too bad.


	17. Hot Damn!

Leo's P.O.V.  
My mouth hung slightly agape when I saw the laughing mess that was Croy Miller and Gabriel Brooks when they were alone with makeup. Gabriel had cat whiskers and Croy had intricate scribbles that were drawn by the other. "...I got the wig." 

"Hello Sir!" Gabriel was cheery as usual, and Croy was grinning like normal. 'Looks like he put Croy in a good mood.'

"It's going to get late, come on, we need to plan and get ready." I walked over and sat down on the couch. "But before that, both of you clean up!"

The two let out a chuckle and walked off. The sound of running water and muffled voices were evident, and they soon returned with clean faces.

"Alright, here's the plan.. I was thinking about it while buying the wig." I set the bag aside and begun, "Croy'll need a new name, we'll call him something and then he'll assume the role of one of our sisters or family members."

"Alright, what name?" Gabriel turned to Croy, who shrugged.

"Let's just call him something random... how about Janet Dun?"

"That sounds like a name of John Doe's cousin, if he had one." Croy snickered.

"Too bad, you're Janet now." I muttered. "Gabriel, he can pretend to be your sister. Here, I bought a blonde wig so his hair will match yours." I gave the bag to Croy, who nodded and took the wig out to inspect it; it was straight, and reached down to his third-ish rib, and had neat bangs to cover most of his forehead. "We'll enter and try to find Heidi. While we're at it, we can ask for security footage. Though, Mr. Arpuest is bound to have given it to the cops already. The problem is, we don't know which station it's at, and we need permission to view such a private thing."

"We'll need to avoid Tucker." Gabriel added with a nod.

"Agreed. Croy, how feminine can you sound?"

"Uh..." Croy cleared his throat, then spoke a complete octave or two higher. "How about this?"

"Sounds fake.. Just don't speak loud and don't address people unless you absolutely have to."

"Got it." He was speaking normally again.

"And guys, try not to get split up unless we need to; but I doubt the need will arise."

"I'll go get ready then, I left my clothes by the door."

"Oh, really? I didn't see you bring them in." Croy thought for s moment, his head turned to one side.

"Guess I'm sneaky like that!" Gabriel smiled then picked up his clothes, walking away to a spare bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"I'll be upstairs, put on the dress and wig. Just so you know, the dress is still on the counter."

"I know." Croy spoke in a somewhat playful tone, picking up the long dress and carrying it away. "I'll be in my room then."

I walked up the stairs after him and went into my room, swinging open my closet door and pulling out a black tux. I use it only on special occasions, it's a good thing it still fits. Pulling a tie out of my drawer, I quickly put it around my neck and tied it. 'I'll put my dress shoes on later, if I wear them now I might scuff them.' Since I was done, I walked back to the first floor, and waited on the couch. Gabriel soon joined me, and then we were waiting for Croy.

"What's taking so long?" I mumbled to him, turning my head to face the younger male.

"He has to put on a wig and makeup, and I'd bet my life he's never worn a dress before." Gabriel shrugged, tapping his fingers on his knees while we waited.

"Fair point."

We waited a while longer, Gabriel and I made small talk and talked a bit more about the case while Croy was absent.

"There was what?"

"Carved smiles on the corpses.. and bottles of hydrogen peroxide to clean up the blood in the other rooms. I believe it's for a sick thrill, we don't know if whoever did this will show up at the party tonight. I sure hope they don't."

"If that's what they could do, we definitely should be more careful about this.."

"I made Croy promise he wouldn't do anything stupid, but knowing him it's bound to happen either way." When I finished that sentence, Gabriel gave me a soft nudge in the shoulder.

"Be nice, Sir. He's just impulsive, that's all."

"How young are you again? You're quite wise for your age.."

"18; my birthday is on September 14th."

"Alright, I'll have to be sure to get you a cake later on this year."

"Really? Thank you!"

I let out a small chuckle, "Relax, you've still got a couple months until you get it." I looked over to the clock, Gabriel and I had been chatting for a while and it was now 3:46. "He sure is taking his time.. I think we may have dressed too early."

"It'll be fine. I think Croy's done, listen!"

The sound of a door opening and footsteps could be heard above us, and the noise made its way over to the stairs. Dark blue fabric appeared in the stairwell, and Croy made his was downstairs... 

 

 

 

 

Hot damn.

 

 

 

He looked like an actual female. The blonde wig was pinned up neatly in a bun, and Croy had no evidence of ever having freckles. Mascara, blush, eyeliner, red lipstick, he went all out. I hadn't noticed it before, but the dress he wore was actually very nice. It reached to the floor and was somewhat basic, but it was eye-catching nonetheless. A wide, black ribbon tied around his waist; it looked like he made it tighter on purpose to really give off the illusion of femininity. I heard a tiny chuckle next to me.

"Close your mouth, Sir!" Gabriel was grinning.

I didn't notice my mouth had slipped open, and immediately clamped my jaw shut; my cheeks turning red with embarrassment. I cleared my throat and avoided any form of eye contact, the heat soon vanishing from my face.

"..'Ey, I still don't know what to do for a chest, should I just stuff it with towels?"

"Sure." Gabriel gave him a thumbs up. Croy returned it and walked off.

Gabriel turned to me, his grin widening. "I guess we can say the costume will work!"


	18. Lipstick Stains

Leo's P.O.V  
Gabriel, Croy, and I were all in my car; I was driving us to the party. The city lights lit up the early night, and the winding streets leading to Mr. Arpuest's  mansion seemed to stretch forever. We got as close as we could to the property, but luxurious-looking parked cars lined the sidewalks; and placed us further away then we planned. 'Oh well.' I turned the key, and the engine died down, "Alright, we're here. Remember, look for Heidi and security footage. If possible, maybe any clues." We stepped out the doors of my car, and I could hear Croy cursing under his breath because he stepped on his other foot "Try not to curse in the party, Croy."

He rolled his eyes playfully and nodded his head, "Sure, sure."

"It's a bit strange to hear your voice coming from a girl." Gabriel mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

"You'll get used to it, come on. I don't want to have to talk in a girl's voice forever." Croy wavered a bit while walking in the heels, he was nowhere close to mimicking the strutting of other females who have been in heels for a long, long time. We walked up the streets in silence, Mr. Arpuest's mansion getting closer with every passing moment. Elegant ladies and men passed by, we all had the same destination; but different intentions. It made me feel a little underdressed to see how grand other's clothing were, but that didn't matter.

We soon arrived at the entrance, at the door were a few guards. We nodded at them and walked past, a few suspicious glances were cast our way; but we kept walking. 'Thank God, they didn't recognize Croy..'

Inside was the same shimmering foyer from the last time I set foot in this place, a large chandelier hung from the center of the room and people were chatting under its light. There was a surprisingly calm ambience, musicians were playing quiet but enjoyable music.

"Alright, look for Heidi. After we find her, take us to where security footage is stored, Janet." I mumbled low enough so only Gabriel and Croy could hear. They nodded and we walked out to the floor, dodging a few people who swayed back and forth near the edges. 

"Don't go into the middle, more people are dancing." Gabriel mumbled, pointing to a crowd of dancers in the distance.

Croy tugged on Gabriel's and whispered something in his ear. Gabriel started to look around, turning in a circle before facing us again. "I can't see him, Mr. Arpuest must be socializing.."

Croy's head suddenly perked up, I followed his gaze.

'Of course.'

Tucker was here, and he was talking to Heidi; and they were on the other side of the dance floor.

"Should we walk around?" Gabriel cocked his head to one side. "It'd take longer.."

"Well, we can't just walk out there, we'd look suspicious." I mumbled, placing a hand on my chin. "We can't dance either, there's only three of us."

Croy huffed, he looked like he desperately wanted to say something. He jerked his head towards a few females waiting on the walls and then towards the dance floor. 'Grab someone,' He mouthed. Gabriel and I looked at each other for a brief moment. Croy simply facepalmed and groaned. He pointed to himself, then to me. Then pointed to Gabriel and a random girl in the corner. "Just dance with someone, and move across the floor." He mumbled in his best impression of a female.

"How come I have to find someone to dance with? I thought we were supposed to stick together." Gabriel mumbled.

"It'll only be for one song, and I can't dance with my 'brother'. Don't blame me, it's the cover he chose." Croy jerked his head to me and I felt my face flush. "Besides, you can score a date easily if you try hard enough. Leo, on the other hand, probably can't flirt to save his own life." He shrugged, and a new song started. "C'mon guys, time to dance." I was tugged away by Croy pulling on my wrist, it seemed he was getting a bit impatient; and just wanted to finish the job as soon as possible. I placed a hand on his hip and we intertwined fingers, stepping out onto the floor.

"This's incredibly awkward C-.. Janet. Better hope it works." I mumbled as we stepped around couples and made our way across the dance floor.

"Look, he got one." Croy mumbled in a half-feminine voice. I turned my head, and sure enough, Gabriel was dancing with a tan woman with short red hair. He looked nervous but a little happy, and starting following us. We were halfway across the dance floor when Croy stepped on my foot. I let out a hiss and he quickly apologized, trying to steady himself; he failed miserably, slipping and letting out a yelp that earned us peeved glances. I had to sloppily catch the male, placing a hand on his upper spine and correcting his lower footage by nudging his feet into place.

"Do you not know how to dance?!" I whispered fiercely in his ear.

Croy looked aside and huffed.

'Oh my god.'

 

Croy Miller doesn't know how to ball dance.

I let out a groan and put him on his feet again. "Right foot, left foot, step back, repeat. Or just sway and walk, nobody can see your feet well.."

He nodded and we tried again, but Gabriel was ahead of us now.

"Right, left, right, left, right, left, right." Croy was whispering the pattern to himself and we sped up, making our way to the other side of the dance floor before the song ended. Gabriel joined a moment after, then bowed his head to the woman he danced with; a nervous grin and blush on his tanned face. 

"Good, now, let's get to Heidi. Croy-" I turned to the man hidden under what I could only imagine to be layers upon layers of makeup. "-Don't say a word to Tucker."

He nodded, and we walked at a steady pace towards the two workers. Heidi was talking: "- No? Really? Oh my god, how stupid; why would anyone say that?"

Tucker let out a gravelly chuckle, "No clue, that's just what she told me."

I cleared my throat once we stood beside them, getting their attention. "Hello Heidi, hello Tucker. Heidi's eyes widened as they scanned our little trio, and as soon as she saw Croy; she squinted and looked like she wanted to facepalm herself into oblivion.

She began: "Detectives, and..."

"My sister!" Gabriel perked up, raising a finger as he spoke.

"....Ah-huh." Heidi finished, her voice letting on that she had an idea of what was going on. 'She can't possibly recognize him, can she?'

"We need a moment of your time." I nodded slightly as I spoke, gesturing for her to follow. The three of us stepped away from the crowd, leaving behind a highly suspicious and frustrated Tucker. Croy led us around the mansion; and we turned a corner, where almost nobody was in, the only people being on the far end of the hall chatting in front of another room's entrance. Heidi must've known by now, shooting us looks every few moments.

"I thought you got the message." She muttered bluntly.

"We did, and it gave us even more reason to come." I answered

"And you-" she pointed to Croy "- Cut the crap, I know it's you Croy. You messed up that makeup the way a guy would."

"Hey, I think I did pretty well." He shrugged. "I wasn't that obvious, was I?"

"No, not really. I just knew you're the kind of person to not listen to warnings at all; besides, you led the way around like you knew the place. And, next time, put the eyeshadow on before the eyeliner."

Croy chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Alright, Miss Heidi, we have a few questions to ask you." Gabriel adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Why did you send a message? Why did you tell us not to come?"

"Because I knew that if you did, you'd get caught; and get into even more trouble. That diamond might not be here anymore, but your tarnished rep is."

"Rep?" I mumbled, not quite getting it.

"Reputation, Grandpa." She huffed, and I felt offended.

"I am only twenty, excuse me for not speaking in slang." I shot back a response.

"Why else did you tell us not to come?" Gabriel added.

"Nothing, that's it." She shrugged.

"Thank you, and, may we have access to security footage? What police station is it at?" Gabriel kept asking questions.

"I don't know the police station, but I think I can sneak you some security tapes of the diamond. That's the one thing Mr. Arpuest has been really protective of this whole time, I don't have an clue why. I can't guarantee I'll get away with it though; I might get fired too ya' know!"

"Thank you, but you know that's a crime ri-" I nodded before being cut off.

"No problem, come on!" She started to lead the way, and we followed behind; however, we heard a few shouts behind us before we could even make it out of the hallway.

"Hey, Heidi! Wait up, you're supposed to be out in the ballroom!" We looked behind us and saw Tucker coming our way.

'Looks like this is going to be harder than we originally thought.'

"Shit! I forgot!" Heidi cursed under her breath, looking around.

"What should we do?" Gabriel followed her gaze, all of us tensing as Tucker grew closer and closer.

"Just act like you didn't hear him, go go go!" She cleared her thoughts and moved forward at a fast pace. "Hurry, with Tucker on our trail we don't have much time before he catches up or rats on us!" Each of us snapped into action and followed Heidi, yet Tucker was persistent, and continued growing closer. "Quick, in here!" she jerked her head towards a doorway that was lit up and opened to the public. She spoke quickly: "Hide in there, it's me he wants to go back to the ballroom! Act normal. The security footage is downstairs, right next to room 204. Don't forget it. If you take too long, or go into the wrong room, you're screwed! I'll ask a tech-wiz friend of mine to help you out and cut the footage of certain areas. Don't go until you get the OK from me. I'll text Croy. Now go!!!" 

I tried once more to make my point clear, "But that's theft-" She shoved us into the room, then spun on her heels and raced over to Tucker. We didn't get to see her leave, we were busy straightening ourselves from the sudden outburst and shove. I took a moment to look around at our new surroundings: there were a few people scattered around the room, talking aimlessly; the walls were painted a forrest green and the walls were trimmed with a brown wooden trim; closets were off to the side, and a few white couches lay around the room in convenient places of access.

I looked behind us, and out the door, to see a figure still standing in the hallway.

 

Tucker hadn't left yet.

 

Even though he was a few meters away, I could've sworn I made eye contact with him. I inhaled sharply through my teeth and swung back into the room. "He's still out here, guys. I think he's suspicious."

"I don't judge him." Croy mumbled once more in the best feminine voice he could muster.

"Come on guys, blend in. Perhaps we should socialize, or one of us should distract Tucker?"

"Croy can't, that's for sure. His voice might slip and give us away." I shrugged, as footsteps quietly made their way closer and closer.

"Just do something!" Croy whispered harshly and moved away, distancing himself from us.

Gabriel and I looked at each other. "Well?"

"I don't know Sir. Perhaps we should just let him come to us for a moment, and then he will leave."

"Alright, Gabriel. Good plan."

"Thank you, Sir!"

Tucker soon came into the doorframe and saw us. All of us stood there in awkward silence as Croy observed from the corner.

"Hello Mr. Tucker." Gabriel decided to break the silence.

"What are you two doing here?" He mumbled.

"We're just as able to come to a party as you, Tucker." I reasoned with him, causing him to glare at me.

"Detectives aren't party-goers without reason."

"Tucker, this is none of your business."

"Just why were you talkin' with Heidi, 'eh?"

"It's about the case." Gabriel admitted sheepishly.

"You guys are acting awfully suspicious for people who are supposed to be the 'good guys'.."

"What're you implying?" Gabriel questioned.

"I'm going to follow you, and make sure you guys aren't sticking your noses into places without permission. I've always gotten weird vibes from you guys, and you talkin' with Heidi just makes it worse."

Gabriel and I looked at each other, concern lacing our eyes. We couldn't get the footage if we were being watched, and Heidi can't get it for us either.

"You've got a job to do." I turned back to Tucker, my voice getting stern.

"My shift in the ballroom ends in twenty minutes, I'll be just fine."

'What're we going to do? Croy is in the corner, and we're being put under Tucker's surveillance... How do we get rid of this guy?!'

"I'm going to talk to your sister." I muttered to Gabriel. 

Gabriel looked around, not sure wether to make eye contact with Tucker or with me.

"Ah! and... I..." Gabriel thought for a moment. "Am ... going to the bathroom!" Gabriel rushed out, and while Tucker's head was turned I knew I had to pull a little 'disappearing act' of my own. I rushed over to Croy as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself, and tugged on his arms; I hadn't noticed this detail before, but he had shaved his arms to look even more feminine.

"Quick, we've got to go!"

"What?! What's you do?! Why'd Gabriel run out like that?" Croy whispered once more in his fierce tone, his brows furrowing in confusion and anger. "Shit! Tucker's coming back, I think he's looking for you now-" Croy quickly opened the small closet nearby and shoved me into it, following suit after and closing it behind him.

"Why're you in here too?!" I whispered.

"I don't want to talk to Tucker, dumbass!"

Light shone through the shutters of the closet as we held our breath. I'm not sure if Tucker saw us, but his footsteps plagued my mind as I was certain he was going to open the closet door at any second. "How do we get rid of him?!" I continued to speak in a hushed voice, but my frustration was evident and raised my volume slightly.

"Ah- I doubt this is going to go well, but Tucker absolutely hates it when he sees peo-"

I heard the door click open, and the world went so fast I had no clue what happened next. Before I could even react to anything, Croy had launched himself at me and-

 

He kissed me.

 

Croy Miller, a man, just kissed me and was still doing so.

 

I hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, but a rough shove to my knee told me Croy wasn't just messing around. Croy's brows were furrowed in frustration and panic, and his eyes were tightly shut. Behind him stood an absolutely mortified Tucker, who slammed the door before he could even get a good glimpse of us.

The door closed, yet Croy stayed upon me for a moment longer, the frenzied male still clutching onto my shirt and pulling me down towards him in case Tucker returned. I felt my face heat up— this man who I didn't even know very well was making out with me- 

 

Croy then suddenly released me and inhaled sharply, reeling back until his spine pressed up against the closet's blinds. Though he didn't distance himself very well, we were only a foot or two apart, and it didn't help that I could still faintly feel the ravenette's lingering touch.

 

"-He hates it when he sees people.. get intimate."

 

I was absolutely speechless, my eyes open wide like an owl. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was frozen in time- in this timeframe that in reality was only a few moments! I got a good look at Croy's face: red in embarrassment, and eyes that were awaiting the result of his actions, but my eyes trailed down to his lips. His lipstick was smudged, and it looked like some of it came off.

I knew right then and there I had red lipstick stains on my lips.

 

 

Lipstick stains from Croy Miller.


	19. Do We Have A Deal?

Leo's P.O.V  
Neither of us really knew what to do at this moment, everything was shrouded in very uncomfortable silence- and it didn't help that my brain practically crashed like a malfunctioning computer. Just a single brush of another person's lips upon made my heart go crazy, and I didn't like it one bit.

"T-....." Croy started to speak again, looking for any other place to look that wasn't me before taking a deep breath and looking me in the eyes; they were cold and almost desolate as he spoke, "This.. meant nothing."

I didn't know how to react, but the one thing I could rely on, my mind, finally kicked back into action. 'That's right, Tucker hates intimacy.. though I thought he was homophobic, it seems he just hates people altogether. I wonder what happened to him to cause such an event??- No, don't focus on that Leo! Focus on the task at hand!'

Well, sort of.

 

Since I was practically a rock at the moment, Croy rolled his eyes before grabbing me by the tie and dragging me out of the closet; we were moving at a fast pace towards the door, and Tucker was nowhere in sight. "Shut up before you say anything, let's go" Croy grumbled in a snappy tone as he dragged me along through the seemingly endless halls- and soon enough we ran into Gabriel. "Tucker's gone, right?"

"Right, I think he stormed off into the ballroom." Gabriel nodded. "But- I don't think stealing the information is the best idea, we're Detectives- not thieves!"

"If we waltz right up to Arpuest he's going to get pissed." Croy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It's worth a shot." I shot back to the peevish ravenette, who scoffed in response:

"Go ahead, but if worst goes to worst then I'll just get the info."

"Don't did your grave any deeper, Croy." I remarked in a harsher tone than I intended.

"Oh shut up! You're the one wasting my time while my grave is practically digging itself! If you two won't help me get the tape from the basement, I'll go do it on my own!!"

"You'll get caught." I sneered as Croy tried to stomp away.

"No, I won't. I'm going to get those tapes!"

"Stop it." I started walking after him.

"Make me."

Gabriel trying to ease the tension between us by separating us, and making Croy Stop in his tracks.

"Both of you, please- don't fight, not here!" He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I grunted in response. Though Gabriel's expression changed as I saw him look down at my lips. "Sir?"

"What is it?"

"You.. You have something on your mouth."

Shit! I forgot! More like had someone on my mouth. I furiously wiped away at my lips until the red stains faded somewhat, and I looked back to the duo. "We're finding Arpuest, getting that intel, and getting out of here. Period."

"Yes sir!" Gabriel nodded, a small grin on his face.

"Croy, you're coming with us, like it or not. The last time you stole something you got tangled up in this million dollar case- I'd tread carefully if I were you-"

"Shut up!" He hissed while walking ahead of us, clearing fuming and mad as a bull. I sighed, walking after Croy with Gabriel following close behind me.

"What happened, Sir?" Gabriel whispered from a safe distance away from Croy.

"I'd... rather not talk about it." I mumbled in response.

"Alright, Vance." Gabriel nodded and we emerged into the ballroom, where we spotted Mr. Arpuest mingling with a few guests, and a certain ravenette angrily sulking in a corner. 

"Mr. Arpuest!" I called out, waving the stubby man down. He grinned, but didn't seem all-too-pleased to see us,

"Leo." The man outstretched his arms like he was going to embrace me, but decided otherwise and tucked them back in once I stepped forward.

"Mr. Arpuest, we are still on this case, and have found leads."

"Ah right, you got the scoundrel on a leash too?"

"Pardon?" Gabriel tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion.

"Miller, he was obscene when I fired him. Leo you've got your hands full this time." Mr. Arpuest seems to speak with a hidden edge to his voice.

"Never mind that, we need access to your security footage... Why haven't you divulged it more openly?"

"I do as I please."

"Well, Sir, may we have the tapes?" Gabriel asked.

Mr. Arpuest thought for a moment, "Yes, you can have them. But!-" Mr. Arpuest raised a finger. "- on one condition, Mr. Leo Vance."

"What is it..?" I asked with caution.

"You will make sure that Mr. Miller goes to jail. Discard him when as soon as he's not needed."

"Croy Miller stole a bomb from your residence, and saved your life- yes, he caused mass panic; but the positives outweigh the negati-."

"One or the other, Vance.

'I have to choose between a man's freedom and saving a priceless treasure and my reputation.'

"Do you promise to give us any information we need and assist us in this case?"

"I do." Mr. Arpuest nodded. I took a breath before stealing a glance at the ravenette in the corner of the room.

 

 

'He'll never know.'

 

 

 

'After a while he might become just a burden to put up with.'

 

 

 

'We might not need Croy after we get this tape.'

 

 

 

 

'Is this the right decision..?'

 

 

 

'Or is it the decision that will give me results...'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More DVATDT coming soon!


	20. A Hopeless Romantic In Distress

Gabriel's P.O.V.  
'Am I hearing right? Mr. Vance just practically sold Miller away for security footage..'

I was uneasy while following the two smaller men, adjusting my glasses once in a while out of nervous habit as we wandered down the halls. Arpuest was following the directions Heidi had given us, and soon enough we reached the footage room. A few employees sat at desks, watching the people on tape until Mr. Arpuest waved them away. I gawked at its interior- dozens upon dozens of computers, each dedicated to showing footage from a security camera.

"How is it you manage to afford such things?" I mumbled sheepishly, somewhat to myself. I didn't know I was heard until the aristocrat responded.

"I inherited my father's business and both of my parent's will. Since then I've made more businesses, and doubled my earnings."

"Oh!" My eyes widened, and I took a closer look at what footage was being played at the moment. We could see everything, almost every part of the mansion at once; it was incredible.

"Where's the tape from June 29th, around 5pm?" Leo stepped forward, eyeing the cameras as I did.

"It's right over here." Mr. Arpuest made his way over to a lonely computer in the back of the room, where he clicked a few buttons and the tape popped up.

It was night, and the lights were off; however, two lights near the diamond lit the area with a soft light. We all leaned in to watch carefully, and saw a green sneaker appear in the bottom left corner. Following it was half of a figure dress entirely in black, with a large hood covering their eyes and a blue bandana wrapped around their nose and mouth. The intruder pulled out a rock and chucked it at the camera, missing the camera lense but effectively moving the camera out of its position; now it was focused on the wall. When it refocused, the diamond was still there. The fake one, at least.

'This isn't a very good lead.. but at least now we have an idea of who did it..'

Looking aside to Leo, he seemed deep in thought. "We'd like more footage leading up to the event, and footage of the theft."

"How much, and where?"

"The entirety of the mansion, a week before and a week after."

"Sir! that's a bit excessive.." I felt my eyes widen at the idea of that much footage to look through.

"Excessive is a strong word, I prefer 'thorough'.." Leo responded, then cleared his voice. "In what form will we be getting the footage?"

"CDs."

"Great."

"George, Kira, Susan." Mr Arpuest called out into the hall, and the employees returned. "Get all the footage from June 22nd to July 6th. Put them in boxes when you're done." At his command the employees set off to work, and started gathering CDs from various small boxes and a few larger closets.

While they were doing this, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I checked the number, it was from the woman I danced with! I smiled as the image of the pretty red-head refreshed itself in my mind. 'She was so nice, I got lucky by choosing her.' I read the text and decided to respond.

——Laurel——

L: Hey.

 

G: Hello! How's your night been?

 

 

L: Boring to be honest. I had more fun talking to you than having to put up with everyone else. Where'd you go?

 

G: Oh, thank you very much!! I'm on that case I told you about, we're getting a lead.

 

 

L: How exciting! Good luck, Gabriel.

 

 

G: Thank you!

 

 

L: No problem, it's been a while since I've met someone so interesting, so it's only right I support you.

 

G: Me? Interesting?

 

 

L: Of course! You're quite the looker too.

 

 

G: You're so nice. I think my glasses are fogging up give me a moment.

————

I could feel the heat rise to my face from all her compliments, 'She's so nice!!' Quickly taking my glasses off and wiping them I realized how fast my heart was pounding.

I had always been the type to fall in love too easily; but when you meet a nice girl who seems genuinely interested in what you do, how could you not?


	21. Wash Feelings Away With Booze.. And Potassium Cyanide

Croy's P.O.V.  
'That asshole. Man, why did I have to kiss him of all people?! I just want to get the hell out of here!'

I stood in my corner, watching Gabriel, Leo, and Mr. Arpuest talk about something. I noticed Leo shaking hands with my old boss, then the trio walked off into another hall.

'Man, I just want to forget all this ever happened— for one night.'

Drowning out my feelings and thoughts wasn't my forte, but I wanted to do something to forget. 

Then it struck me, I just needed a bit of alcohol! Blackout drunks don't remember shit! 'Just what I need.' I moved across the floor, itching for a drink. I've never drank booze before, but I was hoping to be a blackout kind of drunk- that is, if I could get drunk in the first place. When a waiter passed by, I simply plucked whatever drink was on their platter and downed it in a matter of seconds.

It burned my throat, and I cringed at the feeling and taste.

'Suck it up, Miller. It'll be over soon. Just grab another one.'

So I did.

I lost track of the time, lost track of faces and who I talked to. What I said. What I did.  Bright red hair stings my mind and memories , and I found myself chatting with a redhead in the corner of the foyer.

"You were saying?" A woman with a round face, deep brown eyes and a long white dress was speaking to me. ‘Where do I know you from?’ Perhaps if I were sober, I would remember. 

"Eh?"

"Oh, Janet.. you forgot what you were saying?” She pulled something from her pocket, a flask, before pouring a bit in my half glass. “Here you go, this’ll help.”

“Uh..” I took a drink as my brain racked through thoughts as I tried to remember details of our conversation in my tipsy haze. “Yeah?”

“You were telling me about your work.”

“Oh, I’m workin’ with a jerk..” I took another drink from my cup, downing the whole thing; then slurring over my words slightly before continuing. “Leo or what’s his face, but then there’s Gabriel... he’s a great kid.”

“I know Gabriel! He’s quite nice.. but a real doormat if you ask me. And Leo... he’s the leader, isn’t he?” Her tone had a predatory edge to it that I failed to pick up on.

“Mmm” I hummed in agreement, nodding. “That jackass..”

“Does he need you.”

“What? Why are you asking that??”

“Does. He. Need. You.”

“I’m apparently a big lead..”

“Sure doesn’t seem like it. Have you gotten any other leads?”

“Yeah, but why are you saying shit like this??”

“Well, because you’re stuck, Miller.” She muttered, leaning in before taking a step back. I knew I was tipsy, but I felt sober as hell when I was talking to this girl. Yet then again, I felt something start to kick in: a throbbing sensation in my head.

“No. I’m- I’m not-”

“No pay, no place to go, no family? Your life is teetering on this guy that doesn’t even need you.”

“How.. How do you-”

“You’ll get cast out soon enough, Janet. Just you wait. Or should I call you by your real name, Croy?”

“H-” I felt something lurch inside me, I hadn’t realized how hard my head was pounding until now and how fast my heart was beating; and I could barely stay upright. “Wh...at— what did you- d-”

“Shhh...” she splashed some of the bottle’s contents onto my face; it got into my eyes, washing off some of my makeup while the crowd was distracted by musicians and Mr. Arpuest himself, focusing the crowds attention on him. I opened my mouth once more to protest, and she then tried to shove the flask into my mouth. I swatted it away with a grunt, and stepped back only to trip over my own dress and crash onto the tile. I felt weak, weaker than I’ve ever been; struggling to get up as my muscles disobeyed, quivering and slack.

‘No. No. No.’

 

‘No..’

 

‘....’

My mind won’t work.

 

I saw heels walk past, and a chuckle as the red-head vanished from sight. I was struggling, urging myself to get up, because I knew I would get caught if I stayed and succumbed. My eyes stung, and tears brimmed at my eyes in an attempt to wash the substance away as I managed to lift myself up. 

I want to throw up.

Stumbling around, I tried to get out of the foyer as fast as I could; which wasn’t fast at all. The door. I need to get out the door.

I need to leave.

I made my way past the guards, head down as I clutched onto my abdomen and tried to keep my lunch down. The combination of bad eyesight, dizziness, and heels didn’t help, and as the doors closed behind me I immediately fell down the stairs.

Everything hurts, oh god.

I can’t see.

 

My eyes aren’t working right, there are too many tears, everything is darkening.

 

I felt around as my eyes blurred, dragging myself along and eventually finding the stairs again. I used the last of my strength to get me across the stairs and near a bush. And then I threw up.

 

There, limp in a bush, wig fallen off, makeup running, and a mess; I felt helpless.

 

Get up.

 

 

 

Get up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Get up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I have to get up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t get up.


End file.
